This curse within me
by The Red Lily
Summary: Caleb was strong but he feared it was only a matter of time before he caved in; his powers were too seductive for his own good. He had made a promise and intended to keep it, no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

The motor roared under the hood as the car soared through the winding country roads. Dead leaves flew in the air like flocks of frightened birds as the black vehicle sped by faster and faster. He needed to clear his head, he needed to drown out everything. He could still hear echoes of his recent fight in the back of his mind… and with his power tugging at him, begging to be used, he felt like his head was going to explode.

He pressed down harder on the gas pedal and frowned. He didn't want to think about her or what she had said. The headlights cast shaky cones of light on the old dirt road, nodding up and down with every bump in the road. The scenery, although lost on Caleb that night, was breathtaking. A pale moon shone silver rays on the grassy hills and old wooden fences on either side of the road. The car, zooming by at incredible speeds, was the only moving element to what was otherwise a perfectly still and quiet scene.

He could feel tears stinging his eyes, spurring him to go even faster than before. He didn't want to feel this way, especially not because of his Sarah. He could still hear her words, even after trying to drown them out with liquor.

* * *

"Caleb we need to talk." Her voice was curt and cold.

With her tone, Caleb knew this was something serious. He stood still, not even blinking. His whole body was tense and had a speck of dust landed on him he would have felt it. She hadn't been been there long, just visiting for the a few days. He wondered how long she had been mulling things over. Had she taken this trip to see him just to talk about what was bothering her?

"What is it, love?" He managed to say.

"Recently I…" he looked at her expectantly "I feel like we've drifted apart."

He let out a small sigh.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore. Like for the first time you're actively pushing me away."

He knew her words to be true but he didn't want to admit it.

"It's school… I've been really stressed out lately…" He spoke softly. He despised the bitter taste the lie left in his mouth.

"This sounds like a bullshit excuse. The same one you've been rehashing for months now." She accused with narrow eyes.

He took a step back. Slowly, he rested his hands on his hips.

"You think I wouldn't notice how you've steadily cut me out? When was the last time you texted me about your day? Or about any important events for that matter?" She took a deep breath and shook her head softly.

Caleb licked his lips and looked around the room fleetingly. She was right. She always was.

"Is-is there someone else?" She asked, a tremor in her voice.

"God, Sarah, no!" He retorted, hurt she would even think he would do such a thing.

"Because to me it sure looks like slowly trying to get rid of me…" She continued, biting her lip and sniffing back tears.

"It's not like that Sarah… It's not what it looks like…" He started but she cut him off before he could even attempt to elaborate.

"What does it look like? Tell me what it looks like to me!" She pleaded, hoping, deep within her, that he would come up with an explanation that would solve everything. She didn't want to lose him, didn't want to see their relationship crumble.

He shook his head and averted his gaze to the floor. He knew he couldn't lie anymore. He had to get it off his chest; he had to tell her truth. She deserved as much after all.

"Ever since I ascended, I find it more and more difficult to resist my powers."

"Quit your bullshit Cal! I don't want to hear about it! I'm not 16 anymore."

Caleb took a step back and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"It was fine when I was young but don't you try to feed me this crap about your 'powers' now!"

"I'm not lying!" he retorted with a raised voice, hurt.

"Magic doesn't exist Caleb! You're not a warlock!" she spoke, disbelief and anger apparent in her voice.

He could feel the power within him whispering seductively. _Show her how wrong she is_. He shook his head and exhaled loudly.

"I should've known studying the occult would do this to you… I thought it was cool when I was younger, but now… you just seem…" she trailed as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Seem what? What's the word you want to use Sarah?"

She looked up at him, tears welling up in her big blue eyes. She bit her lower lip.

"Crazy? Is that the word you wanted to use? I seem crazy now?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She took a few steps towards the rain stained window.

"Caleb I love you, I really do but you need to stop this nonsense right now. I can't deal with it anymore."

"I don't believe this… Don't you remember what happened in the old Putnam barn?" He said, irritated and offended.

"No I don't! Because nothing happened there Caleb! The barn burned down, that's it! Can't you see how deluded you are?"

"'Deluded'?" He repeated, anger now overshadowing his sadness.

"Yes 'deluded'! I don't know what other word to use, Cal. You need to snap out of it! It's not cool anymore, it's… scaring me."

He let out the air he hadn't noticed he was holding in. He ran a hand through his hair and paced around the room.

"You're worried I'm going to hurt you, is that it? That I'm insane and I'm going to snap?" He asked with a weak voice. He didn't want to believe that's how she really felt. Shielding Sarah from harm had been, ever since the beginning of their relationship, his primary goal.

"I… I don't know. But this has gone too far." She said as tears rolled down her face.

He couldn't bear to see her this way. He wanted to use his powers, remind her it wasn't make-believe and that he was sane. But he knew too well the dangers to try. He knew how easy it was to get addicted and how hard it was to come back from it, even after only a taste. He felt his arms drop on his sides.

"Tell me it isn't real. Caleb please tell me you know it's not real." She pleaded as she got closer to him.

He licked his lips and looked away. Tears we now streaming down both of their faces. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Caleb please I beg of you… Tell me you know this isn't real." She cried softly.

She loved him, had loved him ever since she had laid eyes on him but this… was too much for her. She couldn't deal with seeing him continue to believe his strange fantasies.

"Caleb please, please, please…" she continued to cry in his arms.

He held her close, savouring what he knew was his last moments with her. Her perfume, her hair, her body… he didn't want to let go. But he couldn't deny who and what he was. Even if it costed him his dearly beloved.

"I… can't Sarah." He answered, his voice shaking.

She pulled away, eyes red and tears staining her pale cheeks.

"Then I can't do this anymore." She spoke with a broken voice.

She pushed him away gently and went to the bedroom, Caleb trailing behind her.

"Sarah please don't do this…" he said faintly.

"You leave me no choice." She said as she fought back tears. She was throwing her clothes in her suitcase. Most of it hadn't even been out of the luggage for more than 24 hours.

"Can't we talk about this? Are you really willing to throw all our years together for-"

"Don't you dare put this on me! You're the one who's willing to throw all this out the window because you don't want to face reality." She said as she hastily closed her luggage.

She shoved past him and threw her coat on.

"Sarah, don't do this… Please." He begged, even though he knew it was all for naught.

She rushed to the door and even though the storm was now raging outside, she didn't even blink when she stepped into the torrential rain.

"Sarah!" He called out for her, his voice barely audible over the hammering deluge.

She turned to look at him and even though three words burning her throat, she simply looked at him, tears now invisible in the rain.

Caleb shook his head, lips thin and eyes red. He didn't want her to go, didn't want to let go of what they had been through. He knew she probably wouldn't believe him if he had only told her about his powers, but she had witnessed it first hand. Had she truly forgotten or had she willed herself into forgetting, telling herself it was make-believe?

A cab stopped by and popped the trunk open. Sarah threw her luggage in and opened the door. Before stepping in, she took one last look at her first love. She loved him so much and yet she knew she couldn't go on, she couldn't build a life with a partner that believed such fantasies. And as much as it hurt her to see the pain in his eyes, she knew there was no turning back. She climbed in the cab and asked to be taken to the airport.

* * *

The pedal was on the floor and yet Caleb wanted the car to go faster. On the passenger seat, the bottle of cheap vodka was sloshing around, more than half empty. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth. Why hadn't he done something more? He could have held her back, he could still have her, he could…

He didn't have time to finish his thought before he had to slam on the brakes. His chest slammed on the steering wheel when the car came to a sudden stop. In a daze from all the alcohol, he barely saw the white ghost slowly drift onto the deserted road. With a blurry and spinning vision, Caleb tried his best to comprehend what was before him.

Tall, slender and majestic, a stag, immaculate white of fur, stood. Caleb squinted and blinked but the ghostly animal stood completely still. It was only then that Caleb understood just how far gone he was and how irresponsible he had been. _I need to talk to Pogue._ He thought, knowing full well he would be the only person that could talk him out of his reckless behaviour.

Before he could turn away to try to find his phone, the stag jumped to the other side of the road in a single leap. Caleb's gaze followed the white animal until it disappeared into the border of the nearby forest.

Fumbling through his pockets, Caleb finally managed to grab hold of his cellphone. Squinting at the bright screen, Caleb's clumsy fingers slowly scrolled until his best friend's contact came up.

With a sigh, he pressed the call button. As the other line was ringing, Caleb rested his face against the steering wheel.

"Hey man it's the middle of night, what is going on?" Pogue's groggy voice sounded so far away that night.

"Hey man I-I just… It's Sarah man, I don't know she just… She's gone man, she's just gone-"

"Hey hey hey, slow down Caleb. What happened? Is she okay?"

No able to fight both his tears and the vapors of alcohol at the same time, Caleb let out a barely stifled sob.

"She left me man. She-she didn't believe in The Power. She asked me to deny it. I-I couldn't Pogue, I couldn't I just-"

"What do you mean she asked you to deny it? Didn't she witness it firsthand?"

"I don't know man, I don't… She said I was deluded and that nothing happened at the barn."

Pogue didn't answer, but Caleb heard him sigh through the phone.

"She begged me to deny it, but I couldn't. She's the first outside person to know about it. I didn't want to lose that, I didn't want to lose her… I-I just…" Caleb exhaled loudly.

"Where are you now?"

Caleb lifted his head, a monumental task it seemed. He peered out the windows left and right, trying to find any landmark or indications of where he was.

"In the middle of fucking nowhere on a dirt road leading nowhere in a car bound to go nowhere…" Caleb said as he plopped his head against the steering wheel once more.

"Caleb are you… are you drunk?" Came Pogue's concerned voice.

Caleb gritted his teeth once more.

"Caleb please tell me you're not drinking and driving…" Pogue pleaded.

"Sorry to disappoint…" he breathed.

"Caleb I know you're in a bad place, but putting your life in danger is not the solution. You could have-"

"if I had gotten into an accident my powers would have saved me."

"But at what price? I know you've been really good about keeping yourself in check, but if even moving a few objects around scared you to the point of losing Sarah, what do you think a feat like surviving a car crash would do to you? You have the combined power of you and your father, you know how tempting and addicting that is… One use can be enough to send you down a very dark path…"

Caleb grumbled something under his breath and lolled his head against the steering wheel.

"Park your car on the side of the road, lay down and sleep it off. You're in no condition to drive. Tomorrow I'm coming up to visit you and we'll talk about everything. Until then, just take it easy man."

Caleb exhaled loudly through the nose; he knew Pogue would convince him to do the right thing.

"But Sarah…"

"Try not to think about that for now. We'll talk about everything in detail as soon as I come up to visit you. Just hang in there. I know it's not easy but just don't think about it and next thing you know I'll be there for you."

Caleb nodded and slowly parked his car on the side of the road. He took the keys out of the ignition and let them fall on the floor.

"You goin' to be alright buddy?" Pogue said through a yawn.

"I'll just… sleep it off. And tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow I'll see you. Now come on, you've done enough for the day. I'll call you when I hit the road."

"Fine, fine…" Caleb slurred as he struggled to find a comfortable position in the driver's seat.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Caleb let his phone fall on the floor and drifted off to sleep. All the liquor he had drank finally caught up with him.

* * *

I decided to write about what would happen after the movie. It might not be the best thing, but this story is helping me get over a really bad writer's I've been having recently.

Reviews mean a lot to me so if you enjoyed it (or have some constructive criticism) please leave a review. They really do make us writers happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I know not a lot of people are reading this fic but I wanted to tell all the readers (like all 5 of you, lol) that I know the story starts off a little bit slow. Don't worry though, things will pick up :) I just need to set the scene for what's to come.

* * *

The loud ring of his phone pulled Caleb out of his dreamless sleep. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. _Why is it so damn bright?_ He squinted his eyes. The sun's rays were harsh and unforgiving for his hungover head. The ringing continued and forced Caleb to look around in his car to find his phone.

After fumbling around, he finally managed to answer his phone. Not even able to form a sentence, Caleb simply let out a long drawn out groan into his device.

"Good morning to you to." Laughed Pogue.

Caleb's lips broke into a soft smile.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I'm leaving Ipswich right now so I should be there in an hour or so. Do you still live on Mills street?"

Caleb nodded, too groggy to realise nodding wasn't a viable way to answer questions over the phone.

"Caleb?"

"Yes, yes sorry I just woke up. My head is killing me…" Forming words was a hard with such a pasty mouth.

"Drink lots of water, I can hear how dry your mouth is over the phone." Pogue said teasingly. He hoped his friend would be in better shape that day, but he knew how much Sarah meant to him. Her loss wouldn't go over easily.

Caleb adjusted himself in the drivers seat and blinked profusely until his eyes had adjusted to the ambient light. His eyes fell on the near empty vodka bottle. He shook his head, dismayed at his actions from the previous night. He wasn't the reckless one, he never was. This was unlike him. He frowned and forced his gaze to look forwards and onto the dirt road.

"Pogue I have no clue where I am."

"Just turn on your GPS you should be fine."

Caleb nodded absentmindedly as he looked around him.

"Yeah ok I'm going to let you go. I have to find my way back to my place. See you soon."

"Yeah be careful man. "

"You too"

Pogue hung up and Caleb let out a long sigh. He picked up his keys and started the car. He checked his phone's GPS. He narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"That can't be right…" He murmured as he played around on his phone's map.

He was a few ways out of Chicopee, just north of the Connecticut state border. How long had he driven? With all the alcohol he had drank, he barely remembered anything from the previous night. Massaging his temple with his free hand, he could only think about how grateful he was he didn't have an accident.

After buckling his seatbelt, Caleb started the drive home. He knew there was little chance he would make it in time before Pogue arrived at his apartment but he dared not drive over the limit. He had tested fate enough the other night to risk getting into a car crash that day as well.

* * *

The scenery flew by, a watercolor of greens and browns. Had he not been in such a rush to get back, Caleb would have enjoyed the drive. The quietude of the country side of Massachusetts was something he had always appreciated, even as a child.

As he neared the Boston Metropolitan area, the background slowly started sprouting buildings and the small country roads merged into wider, more frequented streets and highways. The old brick houses, staple of Cambridge, were noble and strong and seemed to be ripe with history. Caleb often enjoyed walking around in the city, day or night, to clear his head when his mind got too clouded. He liked to imagine how old the houses were, what their history was, whose family had built it.

He pulled his Mustang into the driveway. _Damn it, he bet me to it,_ Caleb thought as he laid eyes on Pogue's BMW. The car, a steely shade of grey, had just been recently washed and waxed.

Caleb climbed up the stairs and before he had even set one foot inside, Pogue rushed to the door. He looked at his friend, eyes running up and down, assessing the damages it seemed.

"Wow you look like shit Caleb." He said after a moment.

They both laughed and embraced one another. In the arms of his best friend, Caleb felt all the sadness and anger well up once more, like a mighty tide coming in.

When they parted, Pogue could see tears shinning in his friend's eyes.

"How about you take a shower and then we'll talk?" He offered with a gentle smile.

Caleb nodded and hastily wiped away the tears with the back of his sleeve.

* * *

They both sat opposite of each other in the Caleb's white living room. The sun filtered through the trees and lighted the room with soft dancing lights.

Pogue, forearms resting on his thighs, looked at Caleb expectantly. He could feel the turmoil in his friend's body and knew it was only a matter of time until everything came rushing out.

Caleb lounged back into his sofa, eyes deliberately avoiding his friend. He rubbed his chin and let out a long sigh.

"We had barely spent a day together. She just… sprung it on me. I knew things hadn't been going that great… but I never thought this would happen." He finally said, eyes darting back and forth from Pogue's steady gaze. He let out another breath before continuing.

"Ever since I ascended, I find it harder and harder as time goes on to resist my powers. Knowing just how much power I have isn't helping either. And with the stress of school, I feel like it's only a matter of time before I give in." His voice got dark and his eyes were glued to the floor.

Pogue could feel his heart beating in his stomach. He couldn't bear to see his best friend wither because he abused his power. He licked his lips nervously.

"Caleb, you're the strongest in our families. You have incredible inner strength. I know these are trying times but have faith… You will pull through. You always do."

"This time it's different Pogue… Sarah gave me strength. I thought she believed in me and was supporting me… But now I see how she truly felt."

Pogue grabbed a beer from the coffee table. This was going to be a long night, one that would benefit from both friends not being entirely sober. He passed a beer to Caleb. He nursed it in his hands, rubbing his thumbs against the cool brown glass.

Pogue took a sip and cleared his throat.

"I know Sarah was special Caleb. And I'm not going to give you some 'plenty of fish' bullshit. It must feel like a betrayal and trust me, I know a thing or two about betrayal. You have to let your emotions run their course. Don't try to hide from them or push them down."

Caleb looked up at his friend. He knew Pogue hated even referencing how he got cheated on by his girlfriend a few years back.

"It's just… It never crossed my mind that she didn't believe me, you know? Like she was there in the barn when I ascended for Christ's sake! How could she have forgotten? How could she possibly think it was make-believe?"

Pogue took another sip of his beer and motioned his friend to do the same.

"You know maybe… maybe she didn't forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… she has two choices. The way I see it, she can either accept what she saw as reality or deny it and move on. What is easier, rejecting that magic exists and continue to live a normal life with normal joys and problems or accepting magic does exist and having, in a way, to separate yourself from your world? You know, like now there's a part of her that has this knowledge about things that, by right, shouldn't even exist. And that part of her, the one that knows about magic and your powers, will forever place a divide between her and a normal life."

Caleb took a few other mouthfuls of beer to wash down what his friend told him.

"And if she did forget, look at it from her point of view. Your boyfriend tells you he's a warlock but he can't show you his magic? That doesn't sound like a sane person."

Caleb frowned and shifted in his seat.

"And if you told her you were acting strange because of your powers… Think about it for a few seconds, Caleb."

He averted his gaze to the floor and covered his eyes with his free hand. He could feel the tears, hot and salty, welling up in his eyes once more.

"You're right Pogue, if having a normal life is what she wanted, she would be happier with someone else." He said with a strained voice. "Maybe she's better off without me."

There was a heavy silence.

"I just…. Part of me thought she didn't want a normal life, you know? In the beginning of our relationship, she didn't question it. She didn't talk about it either but… I never thought it would be a problem… not like this anyways."

"Living with this secret like we do… It's never easy."

"I thought she helped me carry the weight of our secret, you know? She was supposed to be in on it."

"Caleb, I hate to say it, but… She grew up. And part of her growing up was turning her back to this, consciously or unconsciously. I know it sucks man, but… That's life."

Caleb nodded and gulped down the rest of his beer.

"You're right, man. It wasn't meant to be, I guess." He said, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly and let out a shaky sigh.

There was another silence and everything in the room seemed too still for a brief instant, like time itself had stopped in its tracks.

"I just… I'm going to miss her so much." He finally let out before having a sob shake his body.

Pogue sat down next to his friend, an arm around his shoulders. This was indeed going to be a long night.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

The birds, singing cheerfully outside his bedroom window, slowly lured Caleb out of his sleep. He sat up and looked around but nothing seemed out of place. He threw himself back on his pillows, closing his eyes. _What happened last night?_ He had hazy memories come to mind as he conjured the events of the previous day. They had drank beer, lots of it. They had eaten pizza and walked around the neighborhood after the sun had set. But most importantly, they had talked. Not only about Sarah, about everything. But Caleb would be lying if he said she hadn't been the main subject for the better part of his evening with his friend.

Slowly rolling out of bed, Caleb slipped on a pair of sweatpants before making his way to the guest room. When he entered, he found it empty.

Combing his hand through his ruffled hair, he turned around and headed to the living room. He didn't think Pogue had have been drunk enough to pass out on the couch but he didn't know where else he would be.

Before he could get to the living room, Pogue called out for him in the kitchen. When Caleb arrived, he noticed two tall and steaming mugs of coffee.

"It took me a while to figure out your coffee machine. Where did you buy it, Nasa?" He joked as he sat down.

Caleb chuckled and sat down. Although he wasn't as hungover as the day before, drinking two nights in a row did take a toll on his body. After all, he wasn't 18 anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Pogue asked after taking a few sips of his cup.

Caleb sighed and forced a grin.

"A little hangover never killed anyone." He teased with a coy smile.

"Caleb… how are you feeling?"

Caleb looked up at his friend. He could see the deep concern in his eyes and knew he had to tell him everything.

"You know… what happened with Sarah… it's just going to keep on happening. Year after year the urge to use gets stronger. I don't want my fight against my powers to consume me. It's no better than abusing my powers."

Pogue nodded. He too had considerable powers, but it was nothing compared to what Caleb had. He had always been the strongest out of the four and now with his father's power, he was on a completely different level. Although he didn't live the same struggle, Pogue sympathised with his best friend greatly.

"You know when I got into Harvard, I saw an opportunity to do something about my struggle. I didn't want to sit around, waiting for it to devour me."

Pogue frowned and tightened his grip on his cup.

"Pogue… I'm looking for a way to make my powers go away…" Caleb said in a hushed voice as he averted his gaze downwards.

Pogue snorted, eyebrow tightly knit in confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I don't want to feel my powers, or to be tempted everyday to use them. You have to understand… I don't want this, but I there's no other way."

"What do you mean 'there's no other way'? Caleb you're strong! You can fight this, I know you can."

"You don't get it!" Caleb barked, louder than he had anticipated. He could feel a headache starting to take hold of his head. "It's everyday, Pogue. Everyday I get up and I have to fight it. It's always there in the back of my mind, gnawing and screaming at me to use it. It's…" Caleb let out a short sigh and collected his thoughts before continuing. "I'm tired, Pogue. it's only been a few years since I ascended and it's already starting to tear me apart."

Pogue shook his head softly, disbelief and sadness shining in his eyes.

"Believe me if there was something else I could do, I would. The Power is part of me, it shaped who I am… But I can't let it destroy me."

Pogue looked out the window with pursed lips.

"Pogue, I'm doing this so I can be around longer, not to try to erase who… _what_ I am."

"I know it's just… Unheard of. Are you even sure it can be done?"

Caleb exhaled loudly and drank some of his coffee.

"I'm looking for anything that relates to The Power. So far I only found a few fragments here and there, but I'm not losing hope." Caleb said as he let his eyes wonder around the kitchen. His eyes eventually fell on the pastel blue electric kettle. Sarah had bought it during a road trip they had done to celebrate his acceptance into Harvard. Bittersweet memories now flooded his mind, forcing him to think about her.

"I miss her. And I'm going to miss for a long time." He turned to look at Pogue. "I don't want something like this to happen again… Ever."

Caleb rubbed his mouth and sighed.

"I just want to make sure it's really what you want." Pogue said as he wrapped both hands around his warm cup.

"It is." Caleb's voice was unflinching. Pogue nodded and finished his coffee in silence.

When both were done, Pogue got up and smiled.

"Come on, let's clear our heads!"

* * *

Caleb looked Pogue drive away from his living room, a faint smile still resting on his lips. Pogue hadn't stayed long, but it was enough to help Caleb in ways only an old friend ever could have helped him. He knew he still had a long road before he could put Sarah behind him. She meant so much to him and her presence was still occupying a large part of his psyche. Although he would be lying if he said he didn't wish to win her back, he knew her well enough to know that when she said things were over she meant it. He also wanted to spare himself the pain of trying.

He slowly made his way to his study. Next to his computer sat a heavy framed picture. He looked at it longingly but knew what had to be done. He grabbed the picture with both hands and, after taking one final look, hid it away in a cupboard he rarely used. He knew looking at the picture would only fill him with pain and bittersweet memories but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

With a heavy sigh, he sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He opened the folder containing all his notes about his research and, after staring blankly at his screen for a few minutes, decided he would message some professor of interest. He had a long list of names of people he hoped could point him in the right direction. He had already contacted and crossed off more than half.

He put his headphones on and went to work. Although he was getting very good at it, he always had a hard time wording his e-mails. What he was looking for was so specific and of general unimportance for scholars that he had to be careful and ask broader questions. This led him, more than once, to chase false leads.

For some odd reason, Caleb had a good feeling about this particular batch of e-mails. Something within him seemed to whisper that one of those professors would have what he was seeking.

* * *

The strong smell of chlorine filled Caleb's noise as he stepped out of the lockers. The pool, a bright shade of blue, was calm and near empty. Only a few students were training, and a handful of others were talking quietly on the benches.

After stretching, Caleb jumped into the pool. He started swimming, synchronizing his strokes with his breathing. _Breath in, reach on the left. Breath out, reach on the right. In, left. Out, right._ Just as he was nearing the other side of the pool, he saw her in the corner of his eye. Caleb jerked up and looked around the pool agitatedly. Spinning around on himself, his gaze swept the room for Sarah. Frowning he nimbly jumped out of the pool and tore his goggle off his face. He let out an exasperated sigh and made his way to lockers. It seemed the only time when he was safe from these haunting memories was when he was pouring over old books.

Leaving barely after he had arrived, Caleb threw on his clothe and didn't look back as he left the building. When he arrived home, he rushed to his study. Most professors would take at least a week before answering him, but he decided to check his e-mails nonetheless. Comfortably sat in his leather chair, Caleb opened his inbox. _What did I expect_? He thought dryly as he stared at the empty screen. He sighed and picked up his phone.

And there she was, so close and yet so far. He thought back to when he took that picture of her, on their roadtrip. Her smile, so fresh and sweet, still made his heart skip a beat. Even after she had left him.

His thumb hovered over the call button, slightly trembling. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to hear her voice again so badly. He missed her terribly. Entranced, his eyes were glued to her face.

A loud bell made him jump, pulling him back to reality abruptly. He looked at his computer screen quizzically. _A reply_? He opened his mail and read it ravenously.

 _Good evening Mr. Danvers,_

 _I am always glad to help students with such passion for the religious history of North America. Although I never wrote a paper on witchcraft in New England, I do remember a colleague that had this particular subject for many of her researches. I wouldn't be surprised if many of her studies were at the Harvard library. Her name is Helene Stone. Unfortunately, I have lost touch with her and cannot give you her contact information._

 _Cordially,_

 _Eric Matthews_

Caleb couldn't fight the slight flutter that took hold of his heart. He hastily noted the name of the researcher and thanked Matthews for his help.

Caleb's attention inevitably returned to his phone. It was still open on Sarah's contact screen. He pursed his lips and frowned. Quickly, hoping he wouldn't change his mind before doing it, Caleb deleted the contact from his phone.

He sat back in his chair and let out a long drawn out sigh. It hurt him, but he knew no good could come from keeping her in his phone. And with his powers screaming at him daily another source of temptation was the last thing he needed…

But how he wished she was there to give him strength.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb jumped out of the shower and, with his towel wrapped around his waist, made his way to his bedroom. He looked around, noticing with painful detail all the missing photographs. He had taken them down the other night, not able to fall asleep with her eyes haunting him.

Throwing on the first clothes he found, Caleb quickly grabbed his bag and headed out. He knew without a doubt that if there was one place where she couldn't haunt him, it was the Harvard library.

When he entered the massive building, the soothing smell of old books and the hum of hushed whispers brought a small smile to his lips. He only hoped his research wouldn't be a wild goose chase this time.

Sitting in front of the first free computer he found, Caleb entered the name Matthews had given him.

"Okay Helen, let's see what you got…" he whispered quietly.

He pressed 'enter' and waited anxiously as the loading icon spun around on screen. He wondered how many papers she had written and if any of them would contain what he was looking for. Although he had yet to find anything that even hinted at what he was looking for, Caleb was certain someone, somewhere had written something on The Power. Maybe someone even knew more about it than he did.

The computer chimed and showed the result of his search.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he groaned under his breath. _0 results_. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he leaned back on the wooden chair. He licked his lips and picked up his bag from off the floor.

He trudged his way to the help desk, hoping they could at least point him to the nearest library with her papers.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for any work done by Helene Stone. Professor Matthews told me some of her papers should be here but the computer didn't find anything."

"Are you sure you spelled her name right?" The librarian asked without even looking up from his computer.

Caleb let out a small laugh and took out the folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. I wrote it down from the e-mail I got." He said as he slid the piece of paper across the desk to the elderly man.

The librarian sighed and propped his thick glasses on his round nose. He grabbed the note and, squinting, murmured the name under his breath.

"Do you know when she published her researches?" He asked, eyes still glued to the note.

Caleb shook his head.

"Sadly no… I only have a name."

With a long sigh, the librarian grunted and stood up. His chair, probably older then he was, had the perfect imprint of his body. Stiffly, the librarian motioned for Caleb to follow him. Walking slowly, the old man led his to a small door. Inside, the smell of dust and cobwebs overpowered Caleb.

"You see, when we switched to computers, we had to enter all the data by hand."

Caleb looked around the old room. Large wooden cabinets were neatly stacked and covered with heavy protective blankets.

"But we kept our old filing system because we knew people were bound to make mistakes or forget stuff." He continued as he closely inspected the rows of cabinets. He whispered the letters out loud as he walked slowly.

"Q, R, ah there it is, S."

The old man groaned as he grabbed the thick cover and tried to pull it off.

"Here let me help you."

With one swift motion, Caleb pulled the blanket off, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Both men coughed and fanned their mouths.

"Ah to be young again." The librarian said wistfully between coughs.

Caleb gave him a bittersweet smile. _Ah to be able to grow old naturally_ , he thought sadly.

"What did you say the name was? Stone, was it?" The librarian said as he checked meticulously the labels.

Caleb nodded.

"Let's see here." The old man hummed.

As he checked the markers, Caleb silently prayed that all of this wouldn't be in vain.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" The old man said triumphantly as he took out a small card. "Helene Stone. We have 7 of her researches. _Witchcraft in New-England_ , _Witches in colonial times_ , _The Salem witch trials_ , my my what peculiar subjects." The librarian said as he noted down the location of the papers.

Caleb smiled and took the memo.

"Yeah I have a class on the history of religion and I decided to write a paper on witches and witchcraft in North America." Caleb said with a charming smile. How many times had he told that exact sentence to all who questioned his research? He couldn't recall.

"This is why we all fought to keep these old records. 'Where there are humans there are human errors' we all said. They wanted to throw out all these cabinets and turn this room into a study room. It's moment like these that I know we made the right thing by fighting like we did." The old man said as he placed the protective blanket over the cabinets with Caleb's help.

"I'm glad you did. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Caleb said as they walked back to the main hall of the library.

The old man waved his hand and sat back down.

"I'm just doing my job." He said with a coy smile.

"And doing a great job at it too." Caleb added.

The old man let a small laugh escape his withered lips.

"Now go on, I'm sure you have lots of reading to do." The librarian said as he took off his glasses and focused his attention on his computer screen. Caleb nodded and waved.

"3rd floor, section B, 290.175." Caleb whispered as he headed towards the stairs.

Although he still feared the papers wouldn't be in there allocated place, Caleb was optimistic about these researches. Maybe if the papers themselves had little to no information, he could still find maybe mentioned researchers or books that could help him or guide him.

Running his fingers along the backs of the books, Caleb walked slowly, inspecting all the labels like a hawk. _290.162, 290.164, 290.166_ … His heart was beating harder in his chest. _290.170, 290.173… 290.175_. Caleb let out a small breath and pulled out the thin manuscript; it couldn't be more than a few hundred pages. Flipping through the pages, pictures of manuscript and etching of various witchcraft related paraphernalia caught his eye. _This is promising_ , Caleb thought as he grabbed all the other research papers by Helene Stone.

* * *

The moon shone through his study window, silver puddles dancing in the night's wind. Caleb knew better than staying up so late but he was engrossed with his reading. He still wasn't completely sure, but he had a strong feeling Stone knew what she was talking about. The places she described, the way she spoke about magic… It felt authentic.

A cold cup of coffee sat, forgotten, on the corner of his desk. He didn't need caffeine to keep him awake; the research was too enthralling.

Only the ringing of his phone was able to tear his attention away. His heart skipped a beat. Could she be calling him? Was she missing him just as much as he was missing her? He fumbled to grab his phone quickly but his heart sunk when he saw the contact flashing on the screen.

"Hey Pogue, what's up?" He sighed as he fell back in his leather chair.

"Don't you sound disappointed. Expecting someone else?" Pogue laughed.

"Yeah…" Caleb said in a low voice.

Pogue, realising his mistake, quickly answered.

"Sorry, man. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

There was a short pause before Pogue talked again.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I spent the night with Reid and we talked about you."

"Did you tell him?" Caleb asked.

"Of course I didn't. It's your business and you should be the one to tell him. No, I just told him about Sarah."

"And?"

"Well he seemed bummed out about it. I didn't tell him why she left you though…"

Caleb sighed and nodded.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"But Caleb… he's grown… older." Pogue said, worry evident in his voice.

Caleb frowned and straightened himself in his chair.

"How old?"

"Not too bad, but I'm concerned. He says he only uses in time of need but-"

"His definition of 'time of need' is unclear at best." Caleb continued

"Exactly. For all I know, he could be using his powers to get chicks at a bar. And it's not worth it."

"I agree. Maybe we should have a talk? Meet up, all four of us, like in the good old days." Caleb said as he riffled through his e-mails, trying to find his last correspondence with Tyler and Reid.

"Yeah this would be a good idea. And a good time and place to talk about… what you want to do."

Caleb let out a long sigh and turned away from his computer. Pogue was right: he had to tell the others.

"Speaking of which, I think I finally found something good." Caleb said, trying to avoid thinking about his friend's reactions when he would tell them. He knew, of all of them, Reid would probably the one to object the most. A large part of who he identified as was directly tied to The Power and part of that identity was his bond to his fellow warlocks.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah this researcher, Helene Stone, wrote a bunch of papers about witchcraft in New-England. And Pogue I'm telling you… it really feels like she knows what she's talking about."

"I guess this is good news." Pogue said, trying, and failing, to hiding his sadness. He too viewed his bond to Caleb through magic as something that brought them close, closer than brothers.

"I know you don't fully agree Pogue, but I need to do this. For my sake… I want to be there for you, and for all the sons of Ipswich, with a sane body and mind. I don't want to end up like my father."

"I know." Was all Pogue said. He wanted to tell Caleb he was unlike his father and wouldn't suffer the same fate but he knew better than bringing up the delicate subject.

The silence was heavy, weighing down on both childhood friends. In the quiet of the night, Pogue seemed more than ten thousand miles away. Although the memories brought their fare share of sadness, Caleb couldn't help but think about Ipswich. He missed it dearly but could barely bring himself to go there more than once a year. Gorman, the family's groundskeeper, took care of the house now that his father had passed and he was gone to university. And his mother… Caleb stopped himself from thinking about it any further. Desperately needing a change of thought, Caleb spoke again.

"Any news from Tyler? I can't remember the last time I got an e-mail from him."

"Last I heard he was in Germany. But that's really all I know. You'd think he would send more pictures of him having the time of his life."

"Maybe that's the thing: he's having so much fun he's forgetting about us." Caleb joked, a small smile returning to his lips.

"Yeah I hope you're right." Pogue laughed.

The conversation, now lighter, continued for a few minutes before both friends said their goodbyes. Still smiling, Caleb decided to call it a night and head to bed. After all, he did have classes in the morning.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys are enjoying this so far :) In this case is no news good news? haha things will start to pick up from here on out (I know it took a while, thank you for your patience)

* * *

Pushing the heavy oak door, Caleb stepped into the classroom, laptop bag under his arm and tall cup of coffee in his hand. He had spent most of the night dreaming about Helene Stone and her research. The way she wrote… Caleb's gut feeling told him that she knew about The Power. Or at least had a deeper understanding of magic than he had ever saw during his search.

Sitting in the back, Caleb placed his belongings on the desk. When the lecture started, he started taking notes diligently, like he always did. Although he could feel part of him fighting to think about Helene Stone, Caleb forced himself to listen to his professor.

Though as the lecture went on, Caleb couldn't help his thought from running back to Helene Stone, each time with more strength. Unable to resist his curiosity any longer, he opened his web browser and typed in her name.

Nothing.

He frowned and scanned page after page of result, trying to find anything on the elusive woman. But he came up empty handed. Next to him, a girl cleared her throat.

"Look at mister bad boy, not listening in class." She whispered, a playful smile on her lips.

Caleb turned to face the girl.

"Don't you usually sit up front?" She continued.

Caleb let out a small laugh.

"I can't really do this in the professor's face, now can I?" He had tried his best, but he had known, as soon as he had walked into class that morning, he would eventually end up returning his focus on Helene Stone.

She nodded and, ever so slightly, inched closer to him.

"What are you working on?"

"A paper that's due way too soon." He answered as he returned his attention to his computer. "If you don't mind." He said pleasantly with a smile as he resumed typing at his computer.

She nodded, giggling faintly, and returned her gaze to the teacher. Admitting defeat on the internet search, Caleb snuck out one of Stone's research he had brought with him. He couldn't help himself; a great thirst for her work had suddenly enthralled him. And as much as he was captivated by her studies, part of him was afraid that he would just end up disappointed. He had no way of knowing Stone had any knowledge about The Power and if she could actually help him.

Caleb opened the bound book, his nose taking in the paper's dust and stale air scent, and let out a short sigh. Before even reaching the middle of the lecture, Caleb had already wolfed down a good portion of the book. He could barely tear his eyes away to look at the professor once in a while.

The muted conversation of the professor and his students seemed to slow to a crawl. His heart beat accelerated and his hand started shaking. There it was, right there in Helene Stone's paper. The mention of the Book of Damnation. Caleb tried swallowing but a lump had formed in his throat. _How can she know about the Book? It has always been kept secret._ Caleb ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. He read the passage, over and over again, as if to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

 _Although most associate witchcraft with women, it was commonly believed in the 17_ _th_ _century that men could also possess magical abilities. The_ Book of Damnation _is said to contain the family lines of the most powerful warlocks in New-England. Little is known about the aforementioned book except that it kept as a treasured possession by the families to which it belongs._

Caleb could feel sweat pearls rolling down his back. He couldn't believe it. If she knew about the book, there was no telling what else she could know. Hastily stuffing all his gear into his bag, Caleb sprung to his feet and almost ran for the door, excusing himself as he passed the professor.

* * *

Caleb thoughts were racing wildly in his head as he drove home. He knew he had to meet her. He had questions that needed answering. Although so far she hadn't mentioned anything about what he was seeking specifically, her mere knowledge about the Book of Damnation was enough to make her incredibly interesting.

Knowing the internet couldn't help him, Caleb thought of other ways he could try to find the elusive Stone. He pulled up in the parking lot and counted his blessings it was almost empty. _With any luck, there won't be too much of a wait_ , Caleb thought as he walked to the glass doors. 'Department of Motor Vehicles', written in thick metal letters, shone in the mid-afternoon sun.

Taking a slip of paper and a seat, Caleb look up at the number next to the only booth open. 284. He looked at the paper he got: 301. Caleb let out a long breath and rubbed his chin.

When the board finally announced his number, Caleb jumped to his feet and rushed to the booth.

"How may I help you today?" The obese lady said, her eyes still on her computer.

"I'm looking for a family member. Helene Stone." Caleb lied, resting his forearms on the counter.

The lady looked up at him, disapproval plainly written on her many wrinkles.

"I'm the executor of the will of my grandmother. She left a good portion of her estate to my aunt Helene, but we haven't heard from her in years. I was wondering if you could… help me out." Caleb said, trying his best to be as charming as he possibly could.

The lady sighed and readjusted herself in her seat.

"Sir, I'm not really supposed to do this."

"Please. You'd help me out a whole lot." Caleb pursued, flashing his teeth at the woman.

She heaved another long sigh, a seemingly challenging accomplishment with all the extra weight she had on her chest. She finally rolled her eyes and started typing on her computer.

"Only because you asked so nicely. I'll see what I can do."

Caleb nodded and smiled.

"See, she hasn't registered anything since the early 2000's. Her last known address is 104 Coolbridge road, Concord. Did you take that down?" She asked, raising her bulging eyes to look at Caleb.

Typing with incredible speed on his phone, Caleb nodded.

"I did. I can't thank you enough for all your help!" He said, a genuine smile on his lips. His heart was beating so loud in his chest he was afraid she could hear it.

"Now don't go telling anyone I did this. I don't want to get in trouble."

"My lips are sealed." Caleb said as he mimed locking his mouth.

"Alright. Hope you find your aunt."

Caleb thanked her again and sped off to his car. With trembling fingers, he entered the address in his GPS.

"I can't believe my luck…" he breathed.

The house was only 40 minutes away. If he left right now, he would be there just after 1 o'clock. He bit his lower lip; arriving unannounced wasn't something he was keen on. After debating the matter for a few more minutes, Caleb started the car and sped off.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6

He pulled up to the address. The house, a great Italianate brick mansion, commanded every passerby's gaze, even though it was partially hidden by the trees on the property. White columns lined the stone porch and adorned every window. A square tower, nestled in between the porch and the house's two main wings, stood four storeys high. Caleb, without even having stepped out of his car, felt like the black windows were staring at him disapprovingly.

The black wrought iron gate creaked loudly as he pushed it open. Massive oaks and maple trees were scattered throughout the property and thick bushes fringed the house. The breeze carried the smell of the nearby river and rustled the tree's leaves. Caleb's footsteps echoed loudly in the vast garden as he walked the winding stone trail leading to the main door. He looked at the house apprehensively; had he made a mistake coming here unexpected? The whole scene appeared to be silently telling him that he wasn't welcomed.

Not one to back down, Caleb knocked on the door without considering leaving again. And he waited for what seemed an eternity.

Finally, he heard steps coming from within. He swallowed and straightened his shirt. There was the sound of the latch unlocking and the door opened, ever so slowly. Caleb held his breath.

In the small opening of the heavy door, there stood a woman. Caleb frowned slightly; she was young, too young to be a published researcher.

"Excuse me are you Helene Stone?" He asked hesitantly.

The girl, with a small smile, shook her head.

"No, that would be my aunt. Do you have an appointment with her?" She replied, hands gently resting on the door's edge.

"I'm sorry for dropping by like this but I was reading one of her research and I have some questions for her. I would have called, by I only found her address." He explained as he pulled the book from his bag and showed it to the girl.

Before she could even extend her hand to take the book for a better look, there came the ringing of a bell.

"I'll go talk to her. Please wait in the hall." She said as she opened the door for him.

Caleb stepped inside. The ceiling, higher than he anticipated, made every single step the girl took resonate.

She came back barely a minute after she had left.

"She wants to see you. Please follow me."

Caleb nodded and followed her down the hall and up three flights of stair. The girl stopped in front of a door and turned to look at him.

"I'm warning you, she's very old." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Pushing the door open, she motioned for Caleb to enter. Before he could even thank her, she had closed the door behind him.

"A son of Ipswich, at last." Wheezed a voice on the other side of the dark room.

Caleb felt a shiver run down his spine. _How does she know?_ The windows had thick curtains covering them, letting only thin slivers of light enter the room. Caleb squinted but could barely make out a vague form in the back of the chamber.

"Come now, step closer. My eyes aren't what they used to be…"

Caleb took a few steps forward, shoulder squared and tense.

"My, aren't you handsome." The voice laughed.

Caleb swallowed but before he could talk, the voice cut him off.

"Don't be so tense, Son of Ipswich."

"How do you know?"

The crone laughed and shifted in her seat. She turned on the lamp, allowing Caleb to finally see her. She was laying in on a navy chaise longue, a thick blanket on her lap and an oxygen mask in her hand. Behind her, a bag filled with murky liquid was hanging from a drip stand. The sight brought back memories of his father.

Her lips, thin and stretched, forced a smile.

"I bet you didn't expect me to be like this, did you boy?" She said as she motioned for him to sit on an ottoman in front of her. "I have a knack for these kinds of things." She finally answered once he had sat down, gently tapping the side of her head with a mischievous smile.

"How much do you know? About… _us_?" Caleb ventured.

Helene's fragile body rattled as she coughed a laugh. After inhaling from her mask, she looked at him with strange eyes.

"If I said everything, would you believe me?" She questioned as she brought up her blanket up to her chest.

Caleb gently nodded, his whole body taut.

"So, tell me, what brings you here?"

"I was doing research on witchcraft in New-England for school and I-"

"Don't lie to me boy!" Helene warned with a voice that felt too strong to belong to her emaciated body.

Caleb straightened up in his seat. _Something isn't right… How does she know?_ He thought nervously.

"You're right. I'm here because I'm looking for a ritual. A very specific ritual that… quite frankly might not even exist."

Helene nodded and, with pensive eyes, placed her oxygen mask over her mouth.

"A ritual? My, my you sure caught my attention. I thought you warlocks didn't do rituals."

Caleb shook his head. As far as he was concerned warlocks only had inner powers, never needing to rely on anything but themselves to do anything.

"So tell me boy, what is it do you want to accomplish? Wealth? Fame? Maybe the heart of another?" A strange light flickered in the crone's eyes.

"No… I-" Caleb sighed, having difficulty telling Helene what he wanted. "I want to lock away my powers."

Helene blinked twice and breathed deeply into her mask.

"Is that so?" She said, voice barely above a whisper.

Caleb nodded and averted his gaze to the floor.

"This is no simple task. As I'm sure you know, your powers are tightly bound to your life. Removing them could have some… _unforeseen consequences_." She said, her last words dark and foreboding.

"I know. I also know that I can't continue living like this. My powers are too strong for my own good. It's only a matter of time before I cave in and abuse them."

"Strange… you don't strike me as the weak type."

"I have both my own and my father's power combined within me. It's too much."

Helene's eyes widened slightly.

"Willing power away isn't something warlocks do for fun." She ventured, leaning closer towards Caleb.

"The situation was dire. My father sacrificed himself to save me." Was all Caleb was willing to say for the time being.

Helene nodded but Caleb could tell she wanted to know more.

"You know my name but here I am not knowing yours. So tell me boy, what do they call you?" She said as she relaxed back into her seat.

"Caleb Danvers."

"A sound name. I like it."

Caleb licked his lips nervously and edged closer to the crone.

"You know I'm a warlock but here I am not knowing what you are." Caleb echoed her question. He knew it was a bold move, asking openly, but he needed answers. Somehow, Caleb could already tell the crone would only answer questions with riddles or with another question of her own.

The crone laughed and coughed.

"I am many things, boy."

Caleb let out short sigh. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. Although he had a feeling she had something magical about her, until he had proof he would stay as skeptic as he could. Before he could continue speaking, the door creaked open and Helene's niece came into the room. She was carrying a silver plater on which sat two cups and two teapots. As she walked towards them, Caleb looked at her. She was young, perhaps his age or a little bit younger. Her face, pale and thoughtful, seemed to tell a story of its own. Next to the crone, her skin seemed impossibly smooth and fresh. With expert balance, she placed the tray on a small coffee table and poured tea for both Caleb and Helene. When she was done, she left without uttering a single word.

Caleb looked at the two cups, both containing very different beverages. One of the cups was filled with a thick dark red substance and gave off a slightly sickening smell.

"Warm crow's blood. It keeps me healthy." Helene said as she reached down for her cup. "Don't worry, your cup only has black tea." She added with a grin.

Caleb took his cup and brought it to his lips hesitantly.

"Now back to your issue… Getting rid of your powers." Helene said as she licked her lips and peered deeply into her cup.

Caleb nodded and straightened himself on the ottoman.

"I may have a book or two with more information about this… But it's been so long. It's going to take me a while before I find them…" She paused and looked up at him "If I ever do." She added with a peculiar smile.

Caleb felt his gut tighten. Although he was grateful someone could finally help him, a thousand questions bombarded his mind. _Why is she so willing to help me?_ A long silence filled the room as both pondered different things. Caleb could hear the wind whistling through the leaves outside the window and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Helene cut him off.

"Are you done with your tea? Finish it up and bring your cup to me." She said as she placed her empty cup on the tray.

Caleb did as she told him and crouched next to her. Murmuring something under her breath she turned the cup upside down. Caleb felt a shiver run through his innards. _Did she just...?_

"Look…" she murmured, her breath smelling of hot iron. She turned the cup upright and tilted it towards him.

He frowned, looking at the drops and tea leaves stuck to the bottom of the cup skeptically. He had never believed in all of it, tea leaves, crystal balls, tarot cards. He had always believed they were party tricks carnies would do to make a few easy bucks. Not wanting to offend the crone and risk losing her help, Caleb continued to stare into the cup without voicing his opinion.

Just as he was about give up and ask Helene what he was supposed to see, something took hold of his body. Starring intently at the tea leaves, Caleb saw them morph and dance. Transfixed, he couldn't look away.

"Yes, yes…" she breathed, looking at him, a strange light inside her dark eyes.

The specks of black continued to move until they took their final form. Caleb, almost short of breath, licked his lips.

"What is it you see, boy?"

"A coiled snake pierced by a spear." He breathed.

The crone sighed and looked him in the eyes. The glow, now dim and faded, still called to Caleb.

"My boy… You have quite the journey ahead of you." She said as she seemed to sink deeper within the folds of her blanket. "I have a lot to think about… Why don't you grab something to eat before you go; it's bad luck to have guests leave on an empty stomach. My niece should be in the kitchen." Her voice sounded far away and preoccupied.

Beneath her thick blanket, Helene Stone appeared so small and frail. Caleb thanked her for her time and left. Coming down the stairs, he looked both sides, unsure of where to go.

"Over here." A voice called out to his right.

Caleb stepped onto the kitchen, his shoes clicking against the yellow stone floor. The room, warm and inviting, smelled of honey cakes and warm milk. The niece stood in front of the stove, whisking calmly the content of a pot.

"So, how was it?" The girl asked, her back still turned to Caleb.

"Strange." He answered after a short sigh.

"My aunt is many things and strange is definitely one of them." She answered with a laugh.

She turned to look at him, wiping her hands on a tablecloth. In the light of the bright kitchen, Caleb could finally get a good look at her. Although he skin was pale, pale enough for Caleb to venture that she hadn't seen the sun in a while, she didn't appear sickly. She held herself with poise and her shoulders, square and upright, hinted at her strength. Her eyes were sharp and blue and shined with that same strange light he saw in Helene Stone's eyes.

"I'm Sibyl." She said as she extended a hand for him.

"Caleb Danvers." He shook her hand. Her grip was firm and he could feel calluses on her palms.

A small smile budded on her heart-shaped face, her eyes staring at him intensely. Before he could open his mouth to continue the conversation, a crow perched itself on the window sill and cawed loudly. It hopped onto the counter and pecked around. Sibyl looked at it, tenderness in her eyes. The crow leapt until it reached the butcher's block and looked at her expectantly.

"Now, now… It's not time." She said in a sweet voice to the bird. She turned to Caleb "They always volunteer. I'll never understand it."

Caleb eyes darted from the crow to Sibyl. _Helene's tea._ His head was still swimming in innumerable questions.

"Your aunt… what is she?" He finally asked, needing answers. He doubted Sibyl would give him straight answers but he couldn't not ask the question.

Sibyl sighed and went to a nearby cupboard. She grabbed a plate and, after adding a few glazed biscuits on it, placed it on the kitchen island. She sat down on one of the stools and motioned for Caleb to do the same.

"I've lost track of how many times I've asked myself that very question." She sighed as she bit into one of the honey cakes. She chewed for a while, seemingly lost in thought. She didn't tell him she had already found the answer to that question.

"When I first got here, I didn't understand anything. She would ask me to do things and I remember thinking she was insane." She smiled and took another bite. "I still don't get all of it, but the only difference now is I don't question it or her."

Caleb's nose was filled with the scent of the sweet cakes and, remembering what the crone had said, took one for himself.

"How long have you taken care of her?"

"About five years. She needed help around the house and I needed a place to stay." She paused, mouth slightly agape, lost in some memory. "I never intended to stay this long. But now we've grown really close and I feel like she has still so much to teach me, you know?"

Caleb nodded and savored the cake.

"She does look like she still has a secret or two to share." Caleb joked, smiling.

Sibyl laughed and averted her gaze to the floor.

"That she does. I feel like she's taught me barely a portion of what she knows."

"What kind of things did she teach you?" Caleb asked before even thinking.

Sibyl looked at him. That strange spark was shining in her eyes again. She laughed and shook her head softly.

"Stuff. It's crazy, you'd think I'm strange. Or insane." She said, her lips forming a shy smile.

Caleb smiled.

"Try me."

Sibyl eyed him suspiciously. Her thoughts were racing through her mind at unfathomable speeds. Her gut told her she could trust him, but her mind begged her to be wary.

"Give me your hand." She demanded kindly after a few seconds of silence.

Caleb obliged and she took his hand into hers. Tilting his hand on all sides, Sibyl looked intently at his palm. Running her fingers along his hand, she let out a long sigh. His fingers were warm and strong and although she knew better, she let her fingers linger on them. She let out a short laugh and let go of his hand.

"Never mind. It doesn't make any sense." She said dismissively.

Caleb looked at her intently, eyebrows raised.

"I saw a white stag. And an empty bottle of vodka on the passenger seat." She said slowly before looking away.

Caleb stared at her, stunned. He tried to conceal his astonishment with a smile but failed. The girl looked away and bit her lip. In the silence that grew, Caleb felt his gut tie itself in knots. _This is for real…_ He ran his finger through his hair. _There are other forces at work in this world… There isn't only us._ The thought was both frightening and recomforting. All his life, he had been told they were the only remaining vestige of a bygone era of magic and fantasy. Sibyl stared at him with her big eyes and bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have." She said nervously.

"No, no it's just… Well, to be honest, I never really believed in that kind of stuff. You know like palm reading, tarot cards, tea leaves. You're both kind of… proving me wrong." He said with a short laugh.

Sibyl nodded and rested her head against her propped up arm.

"Really? Do you believe in other kinds of magic?" She said with a mischievous smile.

Caleb swallowed with difficulty. The crone knew about him but did Sibyl? He shook his head softly.

"I think I should be on my way." He said politely as he got up. Sibyl looked at him attentively.

"Did I offend you?" She asked, her lips slightly parted.

Caleb sighed and smiled.

"I just have a lot to think about." He said with heavy eyes.

"Talking with her will do that to you." Sibyl said, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

She led him to the front door and once he was standing on the porch, she spoke softly.

"Why did you really come here today?" She asked, knowing full well he hadn't visited for some school paper like he had claimed earlier.

"Your aunt might be able to help me with something very important." He said as he returned his gaze to Sibyl.

"I'm sure she'll find a way to help you. She always finds a way." She said, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Caleb nodded and let his gaze wander across the garden. _I really hope you're right_.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing much more of you." Sibyl added, that odd spark shining with renewed vigor in her blue eyes.

They said their goodbyes and Caleb walked back to his car. Sitting behind the wheel, Caleb contemplated the house. When she had asked him about magic, Caleb had felt this intense desire to tell her about him but he had fought it. If they truly had powers, he knew she would understand him in ways only the other Sons of Ipswich ever did.

With a sigh, Caleb pulled out of the driveway and started the ride home.

* * *

Now that Caleb has met the mysterious Helene Stone and her niece things are starting to go down! Tell me if you enjoyed this chapter (it's a bit long, but I couldn't cut the meeting). What do you think will happen next? As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Staring at his ceiling, Caleb was going over everything that happened at Helene Stone's house. He couldn't shake the strange glow that shone in her and her niece's eyes from his mind. It was peculiar and flickering, like a cluster of candles in the evening wind; it was nothing like when Caleb or the others would use their powers.

Tossing and turning, Caleb tried without success to find sleep. Not knowing what kind of powers they had made him nervous. What were they capable of? Were they stronger then them? Was he stepping into a web, into a new world he didn't understand? Although he didn't feel like he was, Caleb pondered the very real possibility he was getting himself into a dangerous situation.

Somewhere in the deep of night, Caleb had finally managed to fall asleep, bringing in his slumber the events of the day.

* * *

 _He was running, running because his life depended on it. Something was after him, chasing him. He stopped, feet suddenly on the edge of an infinite abyss, black like a starless and moonless night._ Even at the end of the world I'm not safe _._

 _He turned around. A snake, gold and bright, slowly slithered towards him, tongue flickering and eyes red like rubies. It looked at Caleb and its voice boomed._

 _"When the moon rises black and blood fire stars rain down from the heavens, you will see. Beware, beware… It has begun." The voice was deep and guttural, like grinding stones, and the ground shook as the snake spoke._

 _Before Caleb could ask anything, a spear impaled the snake. An axe cut its mighty cry short and beheaded the golden creature._

* * *

Caleb shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. Outside, the sun had risen and the birds were singing happy tunes. Ruffling his hair with both hands, Caleb tried to shake off his dream. Thinking a shower would help him wake up, Caleb went to the bathroom.

Steam poured out as he opened the bathroom door. Caleb, once dressed, sat behind his computer. Much to his surprise, he had received an email from Tyler during the night.

 _Hey guys,_

 _I'm coming home soon. There's a lot we need to talk about. I would tell you more, but it's not the kind of things that should be written down._

 _Stay safe and be careful,_

 _Tyler_

Caleb furrowed his brow at the cryptic message. His gut was telling him something dark was on the horizon for the Sons of Ipswich. _You have quite the journey ahead of you_. The crone's words echoed in his head, like the tolling of a distant bell. He thought about his dream and what he had seen in his cup, the dying snake. Before he could continue his reverie any longer, his phone rang loudly.

"Did you see Tyler's email?" Came Pogue's concerned voice.

"Yeah I just did… Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Pogue sighed.

There was a long silence.

"I feel like we're all falling apart." Pogue finally said, voice barely above a whisper. "I'm worried for everyone."

Caleb let out his breath and softly shook his head.

"We'll be fine, Pogue. We always pull through." Caleb licked his lips "We're just going through a rough patch, I guess."

"Can you really say for certain? Reid, you, now Tyler?"

"Pogue, I'm fine. I'm taking care of my things. Don't worry about me."

"I just… I'm afraid of losing you." He breathed.

"I'm doing what I am to avoid that from happening. You have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing." Caleb had difficulty believeing what he said but he hoped Pogue would swallow his words without question. _I have no idea what I'm getting into_ Caleb though, feeling strange that for once he wasn't fully in control. He had always been, and he had always seen himself as the one with the plan.

Pogue sighed and Caleb could tell he was agitated. He hated having this distance between them but at the same time he couldn't bear to visit Ipswich more than once or twice a year. He didn't think it was fair to force Pogue to drive down to see him all the time either. But he would be lying if he said he didn't miss the 'good old days' when they would swim together or race down the country roads, him in his mustang and Pogue on his motorcycle.

"I actually have something important to tell you." Caleb continued "I think I… I think I found other people with… _abilities_."

The line went quiet for too long and Caleb got anxious.

"Pogue? Did you hear what I said?"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. You know the researcher I told you about? Helene Stone? I visited her yesterday and… She knew about us."

"What?" Pogue exclaimed.

"I'm telling you Pogue, she _knew_ things she shouldn't. Before you say anything, just hear me out. She made me read my tea leaves." Caleb heard Pogue sigh but continued "I know you don't believe it, hell I didn't either before I went there. And her niece read my palm-"

"And then they asked for money and had you on your way." Pogue sneered. _Parlor tricks and carnivals_ , he thought darkly.

"She told me about the white stag I saw the night I went drunk driving after… Sarah. Pogue, there's no way she could've known about it. I'm telling you, they're real. When have I ever been wrong about these kinds of things?"

"Never." Pogue conceded after a few moments.

"She told me she could help me. But… she also told me that I had hardships waiting. I wonder if it has anything to do with Tyler's email." Caleb said, the last part more of a thought that slipped his mouth than something he intended Pogue to hear.

"If they really have powers, I want to meet them." Before Caleb protested or had a chance to say anything, Pogue carried on "All our lives we grew up thinking we were the last ones, the _only_ ones. I need to see them and talk to them."

"Next time I go, I'll ask them when you can come and visit."

"When will that be?"

"As soon as I'm done with university. A week or so?"

"Sounds good. I guess I'll see you then."

Caleb agreed and they ended their conversation. Staring silently at the ceiling, he couldn't help his thoughts from racing back to his dream. _What did it mean?_ The question burned in his head. Without a doubt, she would be able to tell him what it meant. He just had to hold on for a week.

* * *

Stepping out of the exam room, Caleb didn't feel the usual rush satisfaction from having succeeded. All his thoughts were preoccupied by visiting Helene Stone again. Sitting behind the wheel, Caleb fought the urge to peel out of the parking lot, leaving nothing behind but tire screeches and smoke.

Eyes darting left and right, Caleb drove along the country roads as fast as he could. He wondered if she would have found anything, if she would have an answer for him.

Pulling up to the gated mansion, Caleb stepped out of his car and made his way to the front door. After straightening his shirt, he knocked loudly. He waited but no answer came. He knocked once more, slightly nervous.

"In the garden!" He heard Sibyl call out to him from behind the massive house.

Using a small dirt path, Caleb made his way to the garden. Sibyl was kneeling in front of a thorny bush, back turned to him, and the first thing he noticed about her was her massive sun hat. It was weaved from straw, drooping slightly near it's edges and went over her shoulders, shading most of her body. A white ribbon dangled off the back side, losing itself in the white of her dress. _This explains her skin_ , Caleb thought as he neared her.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything. I didn't know how to reach you."

"Don't worry about it, Helene knew you were coming. She actually took a nap in order to be fresh for you. I guess you arrived earlier than she anticipated though because she's still sleeping." Sibyl laughed as she struggled with a stubborn branch.

"Do you need any help?" He asked as he kneeled next to her.

Sibyl shook her head.

"I wouldn't want you to prick yourself. The branches are quite treacherous." She replied.

As if to prove her point, Sibyl let out a small cry and jerked her hand back. In the palm of her hand, Caleb could see a trail of small but seemingly deep lacerations and blood starting to ooze. Sibyl sighed and shook her head; the brim of her hat softly grazed Caleb's shoulder.

"This hasn't happened in a while." She said, the strange light appeared in the pit of her blue eyes.

Ignoring the blood and her injury, Sibyl grabbed the branch again and yanked on it forcefully. The branch finally came loose and, satisfied, she stood up.

"Is your hand ok?" Caleb asked as he followed her back to the house.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's barely a prick." She answered with a smile.

Caleb frowned slightly; although he had only glanced at it, it seemed more than just a 'prick'.

When they entered through the kitchen's backdoor, Sibyl hung her hat and placed the barbed branch on the island counter. She washed her hands and motioned for him to sit down on one of the stools.

"I'll go check to see if she's awake. I'll be right back." She stated as she cupped her injured hand.

When she left the room, Caleb let his eyes wander liberally around the kitchen. The floor was made of neatly lined yellow stone slabs and the walls were painted a matching hue of beige. The island, massive and in the center of the room, was covered with the same yellow stone as the floor. All the other counters lining the walls seemed to be overflowing with books, dried herbs and various cooking-related paraphernalia. The wood burning stove, old fashioned and made entirely of iron, had a massive copper pot resting on it. Caleb couldn't recall the last time he had seen a similar stove in a working kitchen; he had only seen them in antique shops and as decorations.

Caleb was pulled back to reality when Sibyl entered the kitchen.

"She's still sleeping, but I think she'll wake up soon."

Caleb nodded and fixed his gaze on Sibyl. She was busying herself, riffling through the many dried bouquets on the counters.

"You do a lot of gardening?"

"Gardening, cooking, cleaning, you name it." She chimed.

She threw some dried leaves in a black stone mortar and pestle and started grinding. Her black curls bounced and swayed as she looked up at Caleb, eyes shining.

"But I like doing it. My aunt has taught me so much along the years, I almost feel like I still owe her at the end of the day, you know?" She smiled. She grabbed a dark brown oblong bottle and poured a few drops in her mortar.

"What kinds of things did you learn here?" Caleb ventured.

He wanted to know exactly what they were capable of but knew it wasn't the kind of question he could spring on them.

"All sorts of things." She answered slowly, a playful grin on her lips.

 _She's toying with me_ , Caleb thought as he swallowed with difficulty, _she knows what I want to know_. He straightened himself in his seat. Sibyl smeared some of her paste in the palm on her injured hand. Lowering her head, she muttered something under her breath. The kitchen seemed to go silent for a few moments and Caleb felt a familiar shiver in the pit of his stomach. She wiped away the paste from her palm and walked over to him.

"See? I told you it was nothing." She said mischievously as she showed him her hand.

Her palm had nothing in them, not even the hint of a prick. Caleb snapped his head up and stared her straight in the eyes. _She just used magic_ , he thought feverishly. Her eyes, still shining bright with those strange lights, held his gaze. She had answered his question; he knew then, without a doubt, they wielded magic. It didn't seem to be the exact same kinds of powers he and the other Sons of Ipswich had but it was undeniable.

"What kinds of things did your family teach you?" She asked, eyes still firmly planted into his. _It's her turn to get answers_ , Caleb thought.

"I can move things without touching them, I can set things on fire without matches… I can feel when _things_ happen." He said as he averted his gaze.

He felt suddenly so vulnerable in front of the niece. When he had told Sarah about his powers, he knew and trusted her. But now… he felt he was baring himself to a total stranger. He felt relieved but also exposed, at the mercy of the strange woman he barely knew.

Sibyl opened her mouth to speak but the ringing of a bell commanded her attention.

"Looks like my aunt just woke up. I'll take you to her now."

Caleb wanted to protest; he wanted to talk to her. It was only the second time in his life he told someone other than his family or his fellow warlocks about his powers and felt like he needed an answer, a reaction, anything. Caleb wanted to speak, wanted to tell Sibyl he needed just a few more words with her but he kept quiet all the way to Helene's room. When he entered, Sibyl gently brushed her fingers on his arm.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you want to speak after." She whispered.

Caleb turned to look at her but she had already closed the door and he could hear her footsteps receding in the hallway.

"Well, seems you have arrived earlier than I expected." Helene croaked as she sat up in her bed.

Caleb walked towards her and sat down on a chair at her bedside. Lace curtains streamed down from the carved bedposts. With a sinewy hand, Helene pulled them back to see Caleb clearly.

"So tell me, what brings you here today?" She asked, placing her hand back on her oxygen mask.

"Well I wanted to know if you had made any progress concerning my… question."

"And?" She prodded with that glint appearing in her eyes.

"I had a dream… Unlike any other dream I've ever had before."

"Ah yes. _Dreams_. So many people listen to them when they shouldn't… and the few that actually should rarely do." She said wistfully "What did you dream about?"

Caleb let his breath out slowly and closed his eyes, conjuring up the images of his dream.

"I was running away from something. And I ended up on the edge of a cliff. When I turned I saw a golden snake with red eyes."

"Yes?" Helene said with bated breath, edging closer to Caleb as he spoke.

"It spoke to me and his voice made the earth shake. But then… A spear pierced him and, as he was screaming, an axe cut off his head." Caleb talked slowly, eyebrows softly knitted.

"What did it say? What did the snake tell you?" She asked anxiously.

"' _When the moon rises black and blood fire stars rain down from the heavens, you will see. Beware, beware… It has begun_ '." The words were burned into his head and he recited them as if they were the lyrics to his favorite song or a prayer he had rehearsed all his life. He opened his eyes slowly to see the crone staring at him penetratingly, eyes slightly narrowed.

"My boy, my dear, sweet boy…" she said shaking her head gently. Caleb swallowed and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"What does it mean?" he questioned. He could feel the pit of his stomach grow cold.

"It means something is coming for you." She said with sad eyes. "For all of us." She added so softly Caleb didn't hear.

"Am I in danger?" Caleb inquired, thinking back at Tyler's email. _Maybe he knew_ , he thought darkly.

Helene let out a long drawn out sigh and moved under her blankets.

"Not yet. Here, be a good boy and pass me that box on my dresser." She commanded.

The box, made of metal and heavier than he anticipated, smelled strongly of so many different fragrances it made Caleb's head spin. He placed it next to the crone and sat back down. With both hands, Helene browsed through the box. She finally pulled out a golden medallion and held it in the faint light of her bedside lamp. It was round and had eight lines starting from the center and ending in three-pronged branches near the damaged edges. It looked old and worn, with chipped edges, dents and scratches covering most of its surface.

"I'm going to need a little bit of your blood, my boy." She reached out to grab his hand.

Caleb's frown deepened slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your soul." She joked as he finally gave her his hand.

She pressed the amulet into his palm and Caleb felt something sting him. She muttered something under her breath and ran her wiry hands along Caleb's forehand. He felt the same shiver in his stomach as before.

"Keep this on you at all times. It will help keep you safe." She spoke as she closed his fingers around the medallion.

Caleb pulled the chain around his neck out from under his shirt and added the amulet to it. He could feel a slight amount of heat emanating from the medallion as it rested against his chest.

"As for your request… You need to understand, it will take time." Helene noted the subtle disappointment that shone in Caleb's eyes. "Don't worry, I will help you the best I can."

Caleb nodded and forced a small smile.

"We need to look out for one another. Especially in these trying times." She murmured as she breathed in her oxygen mask.

Both sat quietly for a short while, the wind blowing through the trees and the crow's caw breaking the silence occasionally. Finally, Caleb spoke up.

"Another Son of Ipswich would like to meet you. I wanted to ask your permission before bringing him here." Caleb asked hesitantly.

"I would sure enjoy meeting him." Helene said with a peculiar grin stretching her thin lips "But for now, I think I'm going to rest some more. If I'm not mistaken my niece is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Caleb nodded and walked to the door after thanking the crone for the amulet. As soon as he laid his hand on the knob, she spoke again.

"Don't be a stranger, my boy. Come around as often as you like."

With a smile, Caleb bowed his head and left the room. Now knowing his way around the house a little better, he had no trouble making his way to the kitchen.

Sibyl was sitting at the island counter, slowly picking out the thorns from the branch she had brought in earlier. Caleb sat down next to her in silence.

"We didn't have a chance to really talk, have we?" She started as she plucked another spike carefully.

Caleb straightened himself on his stool; he could feel his shoulders tensing up.

"I know why you're here. Helene told me. I can't imagine what it must be like to have The Power inside you. She said it was like a drug, and you can get addicted to it." she continued, her voice slow and reassuring.

Finally looking up at Caleb, Sibyl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It mustn't have been an easy decision, but I can see why you'd want to do it."

Caleb nodded and looked away.

"Like all tough decisions, I had to lose something very dear to me before realising I had to do it." He explained, his eyes sad and lost in some distant memory of her smile.

Sibyl looked at him with sympathy, her brows raised and a sad smile on her lips.

"Life is a cycle of loss and grief… but also of discovery and joy. It's a big wheel that never stops turning." She said as she inched closer "Remember this when everything seems dark. Things will change."

There was a brief silence as Sibyl returned her attention to her task. When she was done, she turned to Caleb and smiled.

"I see my aunt gave you a protection amulet. If I were you I would keep it close." Reaching out, Sibyl placed her palm against the amulet hidden under his shirt and closed her eyes.

Caleb stood motionlessly, looking down at her. Her dark hair, framing her heart-shaped face delicately, swayed as a small breeze blew through the kitchen. After a short while, she took her hand back and fluttered her eyes open.

"It's a strong one too." Her voice sounded slightly worried.

She got up and walked to the stove, her back turned to Caleb. She placed a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked, eyebrows furrowed, as he took a few steps towards her.

She turned for him to see her face, her mouth opened as if to talk. She closed it with a short sigh and shook her head softly.

"I just… I'm starting to be worried. I've been having strange nightmares recently and now this… It's not some generic protection trinket you're wearing, Caleb. It's a powerful enchantment meant to protect you from an oncoming threat. The fact that my aunt would make one and give it to you… It's disturbing."

Caleb swallowed with difficulty; he could feel sweat beading on his back as all his muscle tensed up. He thought back at Tyler and his warning to all the Sons of Ipswich. _We really need to have a long talk… And I really need to bring them here_.

"I fear something is after us." She whispered darkly.

Caleb, shocked, stood absolutely still. Caleb wanted to reassure her, tell her she was worrying about nothing, but he knew he would be lying.

"I know this is all new you to you, meeting us, seeing our powers, but we need to stick together. I don't think it was chance that brought you to us."

Caleb nodded. He thought the same thing; he couldn't ignore the coincidence of meeting Stone and her niece just as strange things started happening.

"One of my friend, a Son of Ipswich, sent us an e-mail telling us he had something important to tell us. I have a feeling it's related to what we're both feeling."

Seemingly calmer, Sibyl started busying herself over the stove. With a long metal poker, she stirred the embers awake and tossed a few logs in the oven. Caleb felt within seconds a gentle wave of heat envelop him as the smell of vegetable soup filled the air with warmth and comfort. He wondered if Sibyl had placed a spell over the meal, wondered if they could be capable of that.

"If your friend knows anything about what is going on, I would like to meet him. Do you think he would mind coming over?"

Caleb took another step closer and stood next to her. She kept her eyes on the content of her pot, a hand still resting on her hip and gently mixing the soup with a large wooden ladle with her other hand. Her eyes were distant, focused on some internal dilemma. The strange glow still shone in her blue eyes albeit dimly, almost invisible to anyone who didn't know to look for it. Caleb licked his lips before answering her question.

"I actually wanted to bring all the Sons here. I think we should all meet and talk about… everything."

Sibyl stopped stirring the pot and turned to look at him silently. For a moment, Caleb feared he shouldn't have spoken. When finally a small smile broke out on her lips, he felt a small wave of relief wash over him.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." She let out a small chuckle and brought a hand to her pointed chin "We'll have our very own Sabbat. After all these years… who would've thought they could still happen?"

Caleb smiled even though he could feel a knot form in the pit of his stomach. The time for Sabbats was also a time for witch hunts and burning at the stake. He didn't want to believe something similar could happen in this day and age. He also wondered how the others would react to Sibyl and Helene. Pogue was the only one to know about them and he had reacted somewhat positively but Caleb was concerned about Reid in particular. He never could quite predict what his fiery temper would do. _We'll cross that bridge when we get to it_ , Caleb thought, not wanting to dwell on the matter more than needed.

"You said you were having nightmares?" Caleb ventured, thinking back at his own strange dream.

Sibyl nodded and started pouring some of the soup in glass containers. Neatly wiping the containers of any traces, she set it down on the island to cool. She took a seat and let out a shaky breath.

"It's always the same. I'm in this place, everything's dark and cold… And corpses like trees surround me. And then I hear this… hacking noise. And it keeps coming closer and closer, no matter how much I run." The more she spoke, the more distraught she appeared "I always wake up just as the axe is about to hit my neck." With slightly trembling fingers, she gently stroked her neck.

Caleb looked at her blankly; he had dreamt of an axe as well. He no longer doubted it, his dream had more meaning than he had previously imagined. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a short sigh. She grabbed the glass containers and neatly aligned them on the counter. Caleb could tell she was trying her best to change her mind. He suddenly felt bad for asking, bad for making her feel this way. Although he wanted to tell her of his dream, he feared it would only agitate her more. She finally looked up at him, her blue eyes unwavering but still hinting at her fears. Outside, the sun started its slow decline onto the horizon.

"It'll be dark soon, you should be on your way. Roads can be dangerous during the night." Her voice was calm and a sweet smile rested on her pale lips.

Caleb, not knowing what words to say, simply nodded and followed her to the hall. As he exited the house, Sibyl produced a jar of soup from seemingly thin air. She offered it to him and, as he reached for it, grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

"Promise me you'll come see me as soon as your friend arrives. If what he knows concerns all of us, we need to know." Her eyes, once akin to the clear and warm summer skies, were pale and cold, like winter's chill.

Caleb felt a shiver run down his spine and he nodded.

* * *

As he lay in his bed, Caleb could only think about one thing: Tyler better arrive quickly. The restlessness he felt, the looming threat he sensed... He needed answers, answers he believed Tyler had. And Sibyl too neeeded those answers. He had made a promise and he wasn't one to break his word.

* * *

Hello all who are still reading :) I saw that my story isn't very popular and not a lot of people read it/follow it. It's ok it just means I won't work on it as much as I used to so for those who are reading or care about this story sorry :/ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always welcomed :)


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb was pulled out of his dreamless sleep by his phone ringing loudly.

"We're on our way. We should be there within an hour."

Caleb sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Tyler arrived? Did he say anything?"

Pogue let out a short sigh and Caleb could sense how worried he was.

"He wants us all to be there before he says anything. But he doesn't seem like himself. Whatever it is he needs to say to us… It's weighing heavily on him."

Caleb exhaled and started throwing clothes on with his free hand. It seemed they would only have difficult subject of conversation for their reunion.

"Everyone's on edge. It's not going to be a fun ride over." Pogue half-whispered in the phone. "I'll drive as quick as I can."

With that, he hung up and Caleb was left alone with his thoughts in his dark room. He paced, from the window to his library, mind racing. He kept looking down at his phone but time, it seemed, had slowed down to a crawl. Minutes felt like hours and each of them was filled with thoughts overlapping thoughts.

When the headlights of a car pulling into the driveway finally shone through his bedroom window, he raced to the door, bare feet echoing down the hall. His three friends exited the vehicle and walked past him, silent and dark like shadows. Caleb didn't even get the chance to get a good look at them as they rushed into his house. He followed them, eyebrows knitted.

He flicked on the light to the living room and, before anyone spoke, examined Reid and Tyler. Pogue was right; Reid looked a few years older than he was. His eyes were still sharp and full of that defying fire, but soft wrinkles now lined them. His lips appeared thinner, stretched by the passing of more years than he had lived. He still retained his boyish good looks but like a book left out in the elements too long, his edges had started to wither prematurely. Caleb felt a pang of pain hit him in the guts. How many times had they warned him to be careful? How many times had they told him what was going to happen when he would ascend? Confronted to the reality of what The Power did to its users only cemented Caleb's choice. His eyes shifted to Tyler. The youthful glimmer had faded from his eyes, but for reasons entirely different than Reid. He looked tired and worried, with pale skin and rimmed eyes. Ascending affected everyone differently, and Caleb never quite understood what had happened to Tyler. He had grown quiet and sullen, dark and brooding. He had taken a liking to retreating in his room and doing research, haunted by ghosts of the past and of the future. Caleb still remembered the day when, out of the blue, Tyler had announced he was going overseas to travel. Truth be told, Caleb had been relieved, thinking a fun backpacking adventure was going to bring him out of whatever slump he was in. Foolishly, he had never thought that the voyage could have been for reasons other than pleasure. Seeing him now, pale and weary, Caleb realized Tyler was undoubtedly worse than when he had left. He could feel the eerie weightlessness in his stomach growing, the same kind he had when he would have a bad fever. He felt sick, nervous, like a kid with stage fright forced to address his entire school.

"We have a lot to talk about." Was all he managed to squeeze from his dry throat.

Reid scoffed and shifted in his seat. Petulant as always, he appeared older than he was but had not lost the fire within him, the same one that caused many fights between him and Caleb but also the one responsible for many unforgettably wild nights. Caleb was suddenly hit with a deep longing for 'the good old days'. Swimming practice, parties, late night talks… The memories were too bittersweet for him to dwell on them for long. They had gathered there for a reason. Tyler cleared his throat, eyes darting across the faces of his friends.

"I'm happy to see you all… but I wish my return would have been under better circumstances." His voice, which once was sweet and light, was now deep and his eyes grew sad and worried.

"Won't you just cut the crap? Just tell us what you have to say." Reid's voice cut through the air like the daggers his eyes were sending Tyler.

Tyler looked at his friend with strange eyes. For a moment, Caleb wasn't sure if it was anger or apprehension shinning in his eyes. Whatever he was holding onto, Caleb had never seen his friend in such a state. The silence in the room grew and Tyler heaved a long and shaky sigh before speaking again.

"I never told you but when I ascended… I had a vision. I had a nightmare with flames from Hell and axes." Caleb's blood ran cold and he felt as if every muscle in his body was tense like twisted ropes. "It scared me. I didn't understand what I had seen. I didn't even know what to think of it. But my guts told me something was on the horizon. So I started digging. When everything pointed to Europe, I went there to find more answers."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?" Pogue inquired. Although Caleb could sense the anger in his friend, he also felt the deep sadness that tainted his words. It was in Pogue's core belief that they were a band of brothers, bonded by something stronger than blood. They told each other everything. Or so he thought. Tyler looked at him with sad eyes.

"I wanted to be sure. I didn't want to burden you with a bad dream of there was nothing to it."

"So you scampered off to Europe alone. You didn't even bother to tell me you were going. I only found out once you sent me a goddamned email! You couldn't even call me?" Reid thundered.

"I didn't want to-"

"Screw your stupid excuse. We were supposed to be brothers! We were supposed to always be there for each other!"

"That's why I went to Europe. I needed to know if any of our lives were in danger."

"Danger? You thought our lives could be in danger so you left us?" With his last word, Reid stood up. His eyes turned black as polished orbs of obsidian. "You abandoned us!"

"Reid! Stop it!" Caleb barked. He could feel the tendrils of the power trying to take over him, begging him to let them put Reid back in his place. Reid didn't back down and took another step towards Tyler.

"Hey!" Caleb's voice boomed throughout the house. All eyes snapped towards him and Reid's pupil returned to normal as he slumped back in his seat. Even after all these years, they always listened to him.

"It doesn't matter anymore how he left. If he said he did it for us then we have to believe him. Arguing won't make time turn back, it'll only drive a wedge between us."

Pogue nodded as he crossed his arm; he was tense and his neck seemed stiffer than metal rods. He was apprehensive about everything that needed to be talked about; Tyler's vision, Reid's abuse of The Power, and Caleb's renouncing of it.

"We're being hunted." The room grew unnaturally quiet and all the men present turned to look at him. Caleb's eyes widened and cold sweat beaded on his back. The words of the old crone echoed in his mind; _it means something is coming for you. For all of us._ Reid sneered, but Caleb could tell his reaction was slightly forced.

"Like witch hunters? You think the Salem trials are going to happen all over?" He meant it as a joke, but everyone could sense the worry hidden in his words.

"No, not witch trials. Plain, cold hunting." The silence in the room was thick and heavy, like the air before a thunderstorm. "When I was in Europe, I tried to find other families like ours. It was hard, but after a lot of digging around, I got a few family names. I tried to track them down but…" Tyler breathed in deeply and let his gaze fall on each of the other Sons of Ipswich. "Every heir of each family had been murdered. And I'm not talking strange coincidences either. _Methodical extermination_ were the first words that popped in my head when I learned about it."

The silence that reigned in the room fell and in the distance, the wind howled and rattled the leaves. Pogue's eyes darted back to Caleb.

"How do you know the deaths are related?" Reid said with a slightly shaky voice. He didn't want to believe his friend.

"The scenes were always the same. Each victim had been decapitated with an axe and Latin phrases were written in blood on the walls. Every time the same sentence ' _quod ignes inferni sunt expectantes, haeretici_ '. 'The fires of hell are waiting for you, heretics'. I never could figure out if these families truly had The Power, but if the hunter could find them… I'm afraid he'll come for us eventually."

Caleb shifted his weight from one leg to the other. His thoughts, even as muddled as they were, ran back to Sibyl and Helene. They needed to be warned. Like the crone had said, they needed to look out for one another. Pogue stepped forward and spoke.

"We need to be careful. We'll never know if those victims had The Power, but assuming they did and the hunter was still able to kill them…. We cannot underestimate him. Or them. They might be an organization."

Caleb nodded and looked around the room. Tyler, although having just announced horrible news, seemed lighter. A great weight seemed to have been taken off his shoulders and in his dark eyes, Caleb thought he saw a glimmer of his young and sweet spirit shinning.

"We need to warn others." Caleb's word poured out his mouth before he even had a chance to stop them. All eyes turned to him and he suddenly felt his stomach drop.

"'Others'?" Reid questioned with a frown.

"I… I've been doing some research on my own too. And, by sheer luck or fate, I ended up meeting others who are like us. I've visited them a few times and they also had a suspicion something dark was on the horizon for our kind. I promised one of them I would tell them if I found out anything."

As he spoke, Reid glared at him, arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"And you were planning on telling us this when?"

"I wanted to tell you the same time I told Tyler. It all happened pretty recently."

"First Tyler, now this? You keep telling us not to drive wedges between us… But you pull shit like this? Keep secrets from us? You're full of shit Caleb." Reid got to his feet and started walking towards the door. Caleb felt his stomach tie itself into a tight knot.

"I didn't tell you as soon as I met them because I found them trying to look for a way to get rid of The Power." Again, his words escaped through his lips before he could stop them. He felt the weight of all the gazes on him.

"Everyday, I have to fight the temptation. I… I have too much power for my own good. I'm afraid… with one slip, one taste, I won't be able to come back." His eyes were dark and his face solemn. There was nothing they could say that would change his mind, but he still cared about their opinions dearly.

"You want to get rid of it?" Reid asked, incredulous. Caleb sighed and met his eyes. Although he could usually read him like an open book, his face was indecipherable.

"It's not that I _want_ to get rid of it… I just can't live knowing it'll only be a matter of time before I slip and become like my father. And I can't. I promised my mother and myself that I would never allow myself to walk down that path." He paused briefly and met the eyes of everyone in the room. "It's the only way." His voice, although full of sadness, was firm and unyielding.

Reid seemed to tremble, but Caleb tell what emotion shook him so. He half-expected his friend to explode and unleash a barrage of harsh words at him. Or worst, attack him using The Power. Tyler gently placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and whispered some words Caleb didn't hear. Caleb could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, furiously trying to break free of its cage it seemed. Sweat rolled down the nape of his neck and he licked his lips; he knew Pogue would always be at his side no matter what but Reid had grown forlorn and sullen, distancing himself from the group ever since he started abusing his powers, and Tyler had been gone for just over two years. He knew them, or at least he thought he did. He knew who they used to be.

"The Power and our life force are intertwined…" Tyler's voice was soft but hinted at the possible outcome if things went awry. Reid continued to glare at Caleb, impetuous and defying as always.

"I don't even know if it's possible. The people I met told me they would look into it, but they gave me no guarantee it was even possible."

Reid shook off Tyler's hand and ran a hand through his pale hair. "That's it then? You're going to abandon us?"

An arrow could have pierced Caleb's heart and it still would not even come close to the pain he felt when Reid spoke the words. Being the eldest one in the group, he had always felt it was his duty to watch out for his brothers and to be there for them, no matter what.

"Reid, you know that's not true." Caleb said, eyes pleading. "This is why I'm doing it. So I can be here for you guys. If I could keep them, I would. But you have no idea of the war that rages in my mind, day in day out. Every single second of every waking minute it's there, in the back of my skull, just trying to tempt me, trying to make me fall. It's gotten to the point where even when I sleep I can't escape it! Sometimes I wake up, covered in sweat, with the voices screaming at me to use it." He paused and looked at everyone in the room. "My resolve is strong, I know it, but I also know it is fading as time passes and the voices grow stronger. I don't need you to agree with me, I just need you to understand _why_ I have no other choice."

Caleb could see the raging emotions battling inside Reid and wondered which one would win: sympathy or anger. The uneasy silence grew and Pogue's eye darted from Caleb to Reid. Everyone seemingly held their breath as they waited to see on which side the coin would fall.

"Let's deal with the possible witch hunt first. Then we'll talk about your powers." Reid still looked conflicted but decided to stay quiet.

"And let's meet these others who also have The Power." Tyler added and Pogue nodded.

Caleb couldn't help the small smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. They were back, all of them. He didn't know what was in store for them but knowing they were united gave him hope.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the delay. Trying to get back into writing more full-time(ish). If anything bothers you (grammar, spelling or structure wise), please tell me! I want to get better and constructive criticism is something I value a lot! :)


	9. Chapter 9

He stood stiffly in front of the door. The ride had been long and tense, and Caleb was glad it was over. But now standing in front of the door, heart pounding and palms sweaty, he wished he was still in the car with a heavy silence weighing over him.

"Well… Aren't you going to knock?" Reid's voice broke through the silence and the myriads of thought running through Caleb's head came to a sudden halt. Those were his first words since the previous evening and his anger had not subsided.

Caleb nodded and knocked three times. He let out a breath he had been holding and spared a swift glance back to his friends. Familiar faces wearing unfamiliar expressions; he had never seen them so tense. They all turned their eyes to the door with a start when it slowly creaked open. Caleb soon saw Sibyl 's heart-shaped face peak through the thin opening.

"I see you brought your friends. Come in." Her voice was soft and he saw in her eyes the same fear that weighed on Tyler.

She closed the door after them and rested against it. She looked thin and frail, a small pale body drowning in a long black dress.

"I'm afraid I have bad news… Helene is not feeling quite right. I guess… time has finally caught up with her. I'll take you to her, but it'll have to be brief."

She brushed past them, and Caleb couldn't help but notice the tears shining in her eyes. As they silently walked up the stairs and down the winding corridors, Caleb could feel the tension rising in his chest. Standing in front of the open door, Sibyl motioned the men into the darkened room. As Caleb passed her, she grabbed his arm. Her fingers were cold and hard, sharp nails digging in his arms like a crow's claw.

"Keep it short. I'll be waiting in the kitchen." She turned and, hidden behind her ebony hair and gown, she blended into the shadows of the corridor, beyond reach.

He closed the door behind him and took a few steps inside. He could barely make out what was in front of him. He felt like everyone could hear his heavy breathing in the dark and quiet room. There was an audible click and a dimmed light was turned on.

The light scarcely grabbed at Helene's face and a dark shadow seemed to hang above her. Here eyes, dark and sunken, reminded Caleb of his father. _Death hounds us_ , he thought bleakly.

"The sons of Ipswich, finally we meet…" Her voice, barely a whisper, moved through the room like perfume on a breeze.

Caleb walked to her bedside and kneeled. He instinctively placed a hand on the covers, but a chill ran down his spine when he felt bones instead of body.

"Did you have dreams? Did you have any other dreams?" Her eyes, although barely visible behind her heavy lids, were pleading.

"No, I didn't."

She nodded and the sons gathered around her.

"Now what is this terrible news you are supposed to be bearing?" Her voice seemed slightly stronger.

Tyler licked his lips and told her about his findings in Europe, nervously fiddling with his finger as he spoke.

"These are dark times indeed… We are a dying breed… Our connection to the Power is fading. We must tread carefully if we are to survive this witch hunt."

Reid scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Blood child, how I wish I could share your insolence." Her voice was sad and longing.

"It's bullshit! If anyone threatens us we can defend ourselves. We have the Power." Reid's voice was steeped in anger.

"Sanguine fool… There are other forces at work in the world. Wasn't it just yesterday you didn't know others shared in the Power?"

Reid stopped pacing and looked at Helene. For once, he had nothing to say. She motioned Caleb closer and, dried lips almost touching his ear, spoke softly.

"The heart must die for you to be free." Her breath was cold against his face and her voice sounded distant, like a whisper carried by the wind.

He glanced at her worriedly; was she implying only his death would deliver him? He knew his life force was intertwined with The Power, but he still believed, or at least hoped, he would be able to forsake it without paying the ultimate price.

"One more thing sons of Ipswich… You will need each other like never before. And Sibyl, you will need her too." Her eyes grew dark and Caleb felt a strong shiver upset his stomach. "The owl perched on the doe's carcass cries thrice. Once for blood, once for scales, and once for antlers." Helene's eyes rolled back and she slumped even deeper in her bed.

"We should go." Caleb's voice trembled, a far cry from his usual tone. The sons of Ipswich exited the room, most of them after having spared one last glance at the resting crone. Closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, Caleb could feel the eyes of his friends burning on his back.

"What the hell happened in there?" Reid asked, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Before Caleb could answer, Pogue stepped in.

"She used the power, I felt it. We all did. Do you think…" He turned to Caleb, waiting for his opinion. He nodded before starting to make his way back to the main floor. "We should talk to Sybil."

* * *

They entered the kitchen and their eyes fell on Sybil, collapsed over the island with her hair cascading around her face and veiling it. Without a second thought Caleb rushed over, calling her name. He grabbed her arm and felt it tremble under his grip. He pulled her to her feet and her hair fell backwards. Her eyes were glazed over and fresh blood was dripping from her nose. He called her name a second time, shaking her slightly.

She seemed to regain consciousness and stumbled away from him, breaking his grip on her. "I'm fine… I'm fine." She repeated with a low voice. Caleb couldn't tell if she was trying to convince him or herself.

She wiped away the blood with the back of her sleeve and collected herself, hands on her forehead. What little colour she usually had returned to her face and she seemed to stop trembling under her black dress.

Caleb looked around, unsure of how to act. His eyes fell on the blood stain on the counter. It had fallen in such a strange pattern he couldn't help but stare. He furrowed his brow, he could swear he had seen that shape before. He wanted to take a closer look, but Sybil rushed in and smeared the blood with her hand. She gave him a harsh look before talking. "It's bad luck to try to read omens in blood."

She walked over to her stove and coaxed a fire out of the embers. "You have been privy to something few ever have." Caleb took a seat at the island and Pogue did as well. He could see Reid's patience was thinning at the riddles. "Could you enlighten us as to what that was?" His tone was strained by impatience, but he still kept his composure. "A prophecy." She replied, arms wrapped around her body. In the warm autumn kitchen, the witch trembled like winter.

A wave of unrest passed through the sons of Ipswich. "And how accurate are those?" Caleb could tell Reid had meant his question as a dismissive joke, but fear had taken the best of him and turned his words into an apprehensive plea.

Sybil took her time to look all of them in the eyes. The candlelit glow in her eyes shone with ardor. "They are never wrong. But few can tell their true meaning." She walked towards the boys and started cleaning the blood stain with a rag. "Prophecies are extremely rare. They happen when the Power speaks through us. I have heard it is one of the most taxing experience we can go through." Caleb frowned. Helene seemed near death, how could she have been able to do such a feat? He looked at Sybil worriedly. Thought he had only seen her twice before, her attitude had changed. She was somber and concerned, a pale ghost haunting her once smiling face and bright eyes.

Thought he hated being the bearer of bad news, Caleb had promised he would tell Sybil everything he knew.

"Your gut feeling was right… I'm afraid the horizon is dark and unsure for… _our kind_." The words were foreign on his tongue, but they felt good. _Our kind, united_. The thought was bittersweet; he only wished different circumstances had brought them together. Tyler told Sybil about the witch hunt and, taken aback, Sybil fell backwards into her chair, a hand on her chest.

"The hate they have for us…. I will never understand. They call us evil, but they are the ones lighting the fires under our feet." Her voice was soft and fragile, like wings of a butterfly. "We need to face this new threat together. Or else they will pick us out, one by one." Everyone nodded, but Reid still seemed agitated.

"If we're a team, we need to play on a level field. You seem to know a lot about us, but we don't know shit about you guys." Most of the fear in his voice had vanished, reassured at the idea of being united.

Sybil cocked her head, but the hint of a playful smile seemed to creep in the corners of her pale lips. "It is true. We should be aware of each other's connection to the Power." She paused as she started to fiddle with the blood-stained rag. "You have the Power inside you; your life force and the Power are interconnected, merged into one. To use it is to tap into your life force, something that is unfortunately a finite resource. We tap into the Power using incantation and spells. But it is always a question of equivalent exchange; you can't get something for nothing, you know. You have to sacrifice something; hair suffice for small enough spells, blood for bigger ones. For more powerful incantations… you have to give more." Her voice darkened as everyone in the room understood. _Live sacrifice_. The thought made Caleb's head spin, but he understood. Weren't they also making their own kind of sacrifice when they used their own Power? "Because the Power is external to us, we have to have this connection with it… But lately, I feel it's waning, become weaker and harder to reach. We have to…" Her voice trailed into a thin whisper and she seemed lost in thought. Caleb and Pogue shared a nervous look: what exactly did the witch have in mind? "I'll be right back." She almost flew from her seat and left the room to its stunned silence.

Caleb glanced inquisitively at his friend. Reid exhaled loudly and started pacing the kitchen. "I don't like this… I don't like this one bit. We barely know these people. For all we know, they're the danger!" He hissed. Pogue and Caleb looked at him in astonishment. "I trust them. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't." Pogue nodded and Reid spoke up. "I trust them too. And believe me… You'd feel it. When I was in Europe I could feel it in my stomach when I revisited the murder scene… I felt like a prey with a predator just out of sight." He shivered at the memory and seemed to fold back within himself. Reid looked at all the Sons Ipswich, biting his bottom lip. He scoffed and threw his arms in the air. "Fine! I'll go along with it for now… But don't you think for a moment I've forgotten why you found them." He finished darkly as he pointed Caleb accusingly with squared shoulders. Caleb tensed up and took a step forward; he knew Reid would probably never understand his decision, but he would still defend his stance not matter what. Tyler looked at his two friends worriedly; he had seen enough scrapes between them to pick up the warning signs. Reid's eyes turned to obsidian and the ground quivered. The rising tension in the air vanished when a voice cut through the air.

" _Enough._ "

Sybil was in the doorway, a fat leather-bound book tucked under her arm. "You act like little boys on the playground. If you continue fighting between yourselves it'll be mighty easy for the hunters to kill all of us. And I won't stand for it." Her voice was cold like sharpened ice and chilled the room. Caleb couldn't help but think that now, cold ivory skin against her ebony dress and dark eyed, Sybil embodied what he always thought a witch would be.

She walked in between Reid and Caleb and looked at them with contempt. "I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation." She brushed past them and plopped her book on the counter. "I wouldn't consider doing this unless absolutely necessary but with the oncoming storm… I need to do this." She eyed everyone in the room, " _We_ need to do this." She opened her book to a marked page and sighed. She beckoned the boys next to her. Caleb looked at the page perplexed. The book contained an etching depicting a few naked women dancing around a fire while an ominous horned creature watched from the shadows.

"We need to have a Sabbath."

* * *

She stepped off the plane, passport in one hand and a large black duffle bag in the other. She wore a floor-length black knit skirt and an equally dark vest over an immaculately pressed and starched white shirt. Under her dark sunglasses, her jaded eyes and expressionless face betrayed the fire that was burning within her. She made her way to the exit through the crowd that subconsciously parted in front of her.

She walked the length of the airport's pick-up area until her eyes fell on what she desired. She walked to a man who was busy chatting on his cellphone and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah hold on a sec- can I help you?"

She took off her sunglasses and stared at the man with her dark eyes. "In _His_ name, I order you to give me your car." He voice was deep and eerie. The man, as if in a trance, took out his keys with a trembling hand and handed them to the woman. She grabbed them and placed her bag in the passenger's seat before sitting behind the wheel. She sped away, tires screeching against the pavement. As she merged into the highway, she glanced at her bag and muttered to herself. "Let us begin."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience. Tell me what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

"A sabbath? Are you serious?" Reid scoffed as he crossed his arms. Sybil's glare made a chill crawl down Caleb's shirt. Small and hidden within the pleats of her dark dress, she almost reminded Caleb of a trapped hare, a prey weak and desperate for an escape but willing and ready to fight. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb shared a concerned look.

"Yes, a Sabbath. It's a celebration of our connection to the Power, a ceremony to renew our strength. We witches have done for centuries but… as our numbers decreased and fear of being outed grew, the custom fell into oblivion."

"Witches have done it… but what about warlocks?" Pogue's question reflected Caleb's worries as well. Being closer to the Power was the last thing he wanted.

Sybil looked around the room, lost in thoughts. She finally sighed and looked at Pogue. "I don't know. Maybe it'll do nothing, maybe it'll make you more powerful." Her gaze lingered on Caleb and he suddenly felt scrutinized. "You have the Power inside you all. Maybe you'll just introspect profoundly for the duration of the Sabbath." Her voice was light and pointed towards a joke, but her eyes were cold and hinted at a warning. She looked at the sons of Ipswich surrounding her. She could read them, like whispers on the wind. Snippets of sentences floated in the air and, if she concentrated, she could make out their thoughts. The Sabbath scared them. She couldn't blame them; it scared her to. But she had to be brave. She had to do it and renew her strength; she felt weak and frightened, as if all her strength had been drained, sucked away. But she had to survive, she had to protect Helene and their legacy. She couldn't afford being a coward when so much rested on her shoulders.

"The Sabbath will forever bind us together, like covens of old. Witches mixing with warlocks is unheard of, but times are hard and we need to do what we must to survive." She paused and looked at each of the men in front of her. "If you do not want to do it, I won't force you. But I truly believe we need to do this, _united_." The sparks in her eyes flared up when she spoke and when they did, the voices inside Caleb's head stopped. The abrupt change was dizzying, and Caleb rested a hand on the counter. He felt light, free of his mental shackles. It didn't take long for it to start up again but for a brief instant Caleb had tasted freedom.

"I'm in." Caleb's voice was strong and assured, despite Pogue's worried look. The Silence could only be a sign. Maybe the Sabbath was what he needed.

"I'm in too." Pogue said as he took a step forward, getting closer to Caleb. Tyler and Reid echoed him, trusting once more Caleb's judgement. Sybil nodded and ran her fingers slowly over the open book in front of her. "Let's do it."

* * *

Thought they would have usually argued about being squeezed in the back of Reid's car, their trepidation for what was to come held their peace. Sybil was sitting in the passenger's seat, eyes lost in the surrounding scenery. She didn't not give clear direction for what direction to take and Caleb simply lost himself deeper and deeper in the wooded countryside, occasionally obeying Sybil when she told him to take a right or a left. On her laps, a bottle containing a thick and dark substance sloshed and gurgled whenever it was disturbed. The silence was eventually broken when Sybil cleared her throat. "You must do everything I ask of you. You cannot question or defy me or else the ritual might fail." Before agreeing, Reid spoke up. "What are you going to have us do?" Sybil turned to look at him then the other two in the back. "Nothing I wouldn't do."

Her cryptic answer spurred Pogue's unease and he shifted in his seat. "I'm not sure about this… I have a bad feeling." His voice was low and his eyes darted away from Sybil. "Caleb stop the car." Sybil's voice was cold. Caleb opened his mouth to protest but before he could talk Sybil slammed her open hand on the dashboard. " _I said stop the car_." The car screeched to a halt even though Caleb's feet hadn't left the accelerator pedal. "If you don't want to do it, it's fine but you'll have to leave. You attitude could ruin the ceremony." Pogue swallowed with difficulty but shook his head. "No it's fine. I just had a second doubt but I'm fine now." It was more important for him to keep an eye on Caleb than it was to follow his gut. Sybil nodded and seemed to deflate slightly, her skin turning another shade whiter. She hastily wiped her nose with the back of her hand and in his peripheral vision Caleb saw a trail of dark blood streak her pale skin.

* * *

Sybil kept quiet for the rest of the drive, only motioning weakly with her hand where to go. Caleb eventually stopped the car as he pulled to a dead-end. Sybil nodded and left the vehicle. The forest surrounding them was dense, thick with old pine trees. Sybil looked around, as if trying to find her bearings. Pogue inched forward in his seat and leaned close to Caleb.

"What is going on?" His hushed whisper was filled with concern.

"I don't know… But…" Caleb didn't finish his sentence, catching himself before more words were blurted out.

"What? What is it?"

"I think Sybil's life is at stake and if the Sabbath fails she'll become too weak…" He didn't have to finish his thought, they all knew too well what he meant. Although their powers worked differently, the same logic bound them. Whereas the sons of Ipswich could only tap into their own life force to use The Power, Sybil and Helene had to offer sacrifices to complete their spells. Caleb didn't want to tell the others what he thought had happened to Sybil in the kitchen. He didn't want to tell them Helene had probably sacrificed a portion of Sybil's life force in order to do the prophecy. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth; was the crone so ruthless as to use her own niece as a sacrifice? He shook the thought away before he dwelled on it for too long.

Sybil turned to look at them and Caleb shivered. Her eyes were sunken, with dark purple bags hanging on her cheeks. She seemed to fade away by the minute. "We should get out." Tyler's voice was soft, as always, and they all exited the vehicle. She started walking into the woods, the dark bottle tucked under her arm.

The dead needles crunched under their feet and occasionally the wind howled in the distance. A chill steeped the breeze and when Caleb looked at the sky, all he saw were grey clouds. They all walked in silence, Pogue staying near his friend, sometimes looking at him concernedly. Caleb was surprised at how decisively Sybil walked ahead of them, as if she was following a hidden trail she had known all her life. Around them, the trees grew bigger and older, and a soft mist enveloped them. The song of the wind died down and soon, they were alone in the forest's silence.

Sibyl stopped and rested her forearm against a tree. Her breath was short, and she placed a hand on her lower stomach. "We're close…." Her voice was soft and had lost all it's icy sharpness. Caleb could almost see a dark shadow hanging above her, weighing her down. She was weak. She turned to look at the boys and waved her hand in their direction. "Take your clothes off."

The boys looked at each other but didn't move, slightly stunned. Sybil grabbed the neck of her dress and started pulling. Slowly, the dark garment lifted and revealed the ivory skin beneath. Caleb looked on, unable to look away. Her skin was hollow and ashen, and it clung to her bones, outlining each rib, each joint with saddening precision. Running her fingers along her face to brush away her hair, Sybil looked at the boys. "I told you it wouldn't be anything I wouldn't do." Caleb looked at his friends and unzipped his pants. "You got to be kidding me." Reid breathed as he took off his shirt. The cool evening breeze brushed against them and, once they were bare to their skin, Sybil started walking again.

"What the hell is going on?" Pogue hissed in Caleb's ear, arms crossed over his bare chest trying to ward off the chill of the oncoming night. Caleb gently shook his head "I don't know. But I don't believe we can back down now." He started following Sybil, the cold ground chilling his feet. "She looks terrible." Reid had joined their conversation. Caleb and Pogue agreed silently. Their muscular bodies were the antithesis of hers. "Come on... we have to follow her."

He looked ahead at the sliver of white skin weaving around the trees, both arms undulating at her sides hypnotizingly, a forgotten dance. Caleb felt a weight on his chest, making harder and harder to breath. "We're here." Her voice was clear like a ringing bell and echoed all around them.

They stepped into the small clearing. The ground was covered in dewy grass and the tall trees surrounded the glade proudly like guards. The sun was setting quickly and swirls of oranges, reds and purple, stained the thick blanket of clouds. Sybil produced her jar of dark substance and opened it. She dipped her fingers tentatively, a motion that reminded Caleb of some of his nights with Sarah. She brought her fingers, now a dark shade of purple, to her chest and smeared the paste generously between her breast. She motioned for the boys to come closer. She approached Caleb and, dipping her hand in her jar a second time, rubbed some paste on his chest in a dark stripe. The substance had an acrid smell that was not particularly pleasant and his skin tingled under it.

Sybil did the same for Pogue, Reid, and Tyler before setting her jar on the ground out of the way. Above them, a few crows cried loudly. The sound almost made Caleb's ear ring. It felt as if the crows were inside his head, screaming at him. But what were they saying? He could almost make out words in their shrieks. Sybil raised both of her hands heavenwards and, like a clap of thunder, the crows that were flying above them dove into the center of the clearing. As they collided with the ground, Caleb heard their necks break from the impact. From their corpses, a massive fire erupted with a thunderous sound, burning almost as high as them. Caleb looked, wide-eyed. Sybil turned to face them and, eyes closed as if straining to hear something in the distance, started swaying. Caleb felt his body relax, as if the chill had stopped bothering him. Was the fire warming him? He felt the heat rising inside of his body, flames licking his guts. Sybil swayed more and more and Caleb realised she had started dancing.

Her arms, like snakes, slithered on her naked frame, caressing and stroking her body as her hips rocked back in forth rhythmically. A strange smile took her lips and, in the flickering light of the fire Caleb believed he saw more than one pair of arms on her.

"Can you not hear the music? Can you not hear the drums?" Her voice echoed inside his head and as she spoke, Caleb did start to hear a strange melody on the wind. It was a primal song, filled with goat-skin drums and ululating voices shrieking in the dark of night. Was it already night? It seemed seconds ago that the sun was still filling the skies with colors. He felt the song inside him, inside his bones. The vibrations overtook him, and he felt his body start to sway too. He looked around and saw his friends were all entranced by the wild melody.

Caleb wanted to look at his surroundings, but his vision was blurry, like tears had swelled up in his eyes. Sybil's dance became more agitated and her feet were pounding on the forest floor in rhythm with the drums he heard. He tried to blink the tears away, to clear his vision but he was unable. Around him, he could hear the thumping of his friends feet as they too started to dance more wildly.

"Let go… Let go." He could see Sybil mouthing the words, but he didn't recognize the voice. It was deep and dark, a man's voice. _Not a man… Something else_ , Caleb thought, disoriented. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were behind him and he wanted to call out to them. He felt the words leave his mouth, but they fell on deaf ears. Shaking, fervently following the beating of the goat-skin drums, his friends were lost to him. Beneath their trembling lids, their eyes were dark as polished obsidian. _No, no, no…_ Caleb thought, panicked. "Let go… Let go." This time he recognized Sybil voice as it echoed in his mind. She was in front of him, dancing slowly and languidly, her wild energy dimmed but her eyes glowing like embers. She placed a hand on his chest and he felt her flesh sear into him.

"Let go… Let go…"

Sybil was lost in a sea of serpents, writhing and slithering all over her body. Their shiny scales glistened in the fire light as they slowly moved over her body, engulfing her. He looked down and saw a golden snake wrapped around his own throat make its way slowly down towards Sybil's arm, leaving him. It was only then he realized the snake had been squeezing his throat, suffocating him. As the snake coiled itself on Sybil's limb, he turned and looked at Caleb with ruby eyes. The words from his dreams echoed in his mind, like a shout from another country, another plane. _Beware, beware… It has begun_.

"Let go… Let go…"

Caleb breathed in and the cold night air burned his lungs. The snakes on Sybil shifted and blurred, like a mirage, and, within the blink of an eye, disappeared. He felt the music start to take hold of him, resonating in his bones, but he didn't fight it this time.

"Let go… let go…"

The throbbing of the drums echoed in his mind and silenced all his thoughts.

"Let go… let go..."

His vision faded in and out and he could only see Sybil dancing in front of him, naked, pale, and skeletal. He could feel his body moving, twisting and turning with the screams and drums. He was moving, but he wasn't in control. It should have frightened him, he should have panicked but losing his mind to the feverish rhythm gave him a profound feeling of peace. He had surrendered himself completely to the night and its melody. His vision faded to black and he heard a voice calling him from the abyss.

"Let go… Let go…"

His vision returned and he turned to look at the forest surrounding them. Between the thin branches covered in needles, Caleb saw a shadowy figure, tall and cloaked in darkness.

"Let go… Let go…"

The figure turned to look at him and, for a brief moment, Caleb's sight became clear and untainted by the haze of the ceremony. The figure was tall, frighteningly tall. Its head was covered in glistening black fur and its eyes glowed like infernal fires beneath its twisted horns. It opened its mouth and it felt as if the whole world trembled and shifted as a deep otherworldly hum filled the air.

"Let go… let go…"

And everything faded out of time, existence and comprehension.

* * *

 _Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's has more mature imagery. I think it fits well with the aesthetics and how I perceive witches. I just hope you guys liked it :)_

 _Reviews are always welcome, so please feel free to leave one (even in guest mode, I'd rather have anonymous feedback than none at all :P )_


End file.
